Even If There's No Tomorrow
by LoveLaughLive13
Summary: Shailene...a girl who always puts everyone else's needs before her's. Daren...the resident bad boy in college. When the epitome of responsible meets irresponsible...sparks fly! Buckle up, and follow Shailene and Daren on this interesting roller coaster ride, we call life! COMPLETE!
1. Life is A Maze

_Hey guys! I have decided that I going to redo my current Shailene and Daren Story, with this! I hope you like it I have been working really hard on it._

**Life is like a roller coaster. It all has it's up's and down's, but it's your choice to scream or enjoy the ride!**

* * *

**Even If There's No Tomorrow **

**Shailene** **POV **

One month.

One _entire_ month.

That was the amount of time it had been, since my breakup with Ken Bauman. I was sulking and moping, and I would be going off to college in one week. I can't believe I thought I could fall in love with him. Now, that I think about it I didn't even really love him, or feel any intense amount of happiness near him. I guess it was the fact that he had been the only stable thing in my life. The thing that I could always expect.

I had a lot going on now and, only my best friend Sheridan knew. My mother, Molly Ringwald, being her usual careless self was always out with her boyfriend Max, his house was her new home. Ever since, she started appearing up less, my grandmother Mimsy had moved in and, started living with us. Even in the rare times my mother would be home, there was this unusual tension between them. They would both bicker and blame each other for the cause of my parents divorce.

On top of that, since my mom wasn't home and, my grandmother was elderly, I worked two jobs. _Somebody_ had to pay the bills. Even, though I would still be living in a dorm with Sheridan I had a job at _The Dairy Shack_ and at the local Ice Cream Parlor. I always had different shifts and, my schedule was always full and busy which resulted in no time for me.

Zero. Zilch. Nada.

I also had to pay my dorm and tuition fees. I had to buy books for college. Thankfully, I my dad had given me a few hundred thousand dollars to get education. I just had to pay money for my dorm and, books.

Remarried, my dad lived in New York, while I was stuck here in Seattle. He had married a Hispanic woman, named Cindy. She had frizzy curls, and full lips. My dad had left us all, and barely called and never visited, even on the holidays. I felt completely alone, even at the times where the smell of Mimsy's amazing chocolate chip cookies wafted around me.

I also had an older sister, Victoria. She had gotten pregnant as a teenager (One reason my parents had gotten divorced), she had an abortion, because the father of the baby refused to help. She was living with dad. I missed her _sooo_ much. We always had the best time together. We would play incredibly old board games, in the rare times dad actually visited or, we left to visit them. She also took me shopping and, once had actually bought me a matching bra and pantie set. I still had it and, I had never worn it. I would feel way too awkward in something sexier then me.

Me and Victoria had drifted apart over the past couple of years, mostly due to the hostility between mom and dad.

I felt torn sometimes.

I always felt broken when I remembered that Victoria and, I wouldn't talk much. She had a perfect life in New York. She was living with her boyfriend from college; Micheal. They were engaged and would be married in a few months.

Not that I might even be invited...

Mimsy and, Sheridan were the only people I had left. I felt completely alone and, I didn't think I had enough tears left when Ken cheated on me. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

_I was on my way to Ken's house, with Chinese food. The weather was chilly outside, and I wrapped my sweater in a bundle around me._

_I took out my keys to his house and opened the door. I __entered and, I heard sounds coming from his bedroom. _

_He's probably watching porn. _

_I had caught him once. He was giving himself an orgasm, crying out his own name. What kind of weirdo calls out his own name during an orgasm?!_

_Turns out, it was far from what I thought it was, because when I entered his bedroom I saw him naked, standing up with his dick inside some girl's ass crack._

_"You like it hard, don't you bitch!" he yelled. He slapped her butt, and she moaned. She was on all fours and, they both were making these weird noises that were far too unusual to be called moans._

_"What the fuck?" I yelled. I wasn't as sad as much as I was hurt, and angry. _

_Was I not enough?_

_"Shailene!" he seemed startled and quickly pulled himself out trying to get dressed. The blonde, bimbo, on the ground however just smirked and said, "So, this is your girlfriend?" it was more of an insult then a question but, I ignored her, tears threatening to spill over. "I see why you came to me babe. She's so...plain."_

_That was it. She had crossed the limits. Tears spilled out of my eyes, with a sickening sob and I ran out the door, taking my Chinese food with me._

_I knew I was going to regret sex with him._

Sheridan, and Mimsy had been amazing to me while I was in a state of severe depression. My mother was never around enough to even know, what I had for breakfast. I explained to Sheridan, more commonly known as Shay (Both, our nicknames were Shay/Shai), about how I felt. She understood me. I felt like I wasn't good enough for him, or for any other man. He hated being with me, so he went to a slut to relieve his frustrations.

I felt so cheap.

Like a second option.

A rebound girl.

Worse enough, I heard he was attending the same college Sheridan and, I were heading too.

I was pulled out of my deep train of thought, when Shay, entered my room. She had a small bag with her. ''What's in there?'' I asked. She smiled a sinister smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just a few beauty products and, some dresses I purchased."

I knew where this was going. "Sheridan..." I persisted. I was really not in the mood to go out. Why should I feel great great, if I wasn't great?

"Oh, come on! It's going to be fun! We haven't been out forever. Stop, moping over Ken! He was a dumb ass, or technically he had his dick in some girl's ass!" she joked. She was trying to lighten the mood and, it had worked.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed. She was going to win anyway. "Your lucky I like you.", I told her.

"You love me!" she buzzed, pushing me into her shower.

_Of course, I love her_, I thought while lathering a strawberry scented shampoo in my hair.

_How could I not?!_

**Daren POV **

"Daren, we are going out tonight.'' Avan said. He was my best friend, from a really long time. Even though, I love him I couldn't help but, groan. I was not in the mood. I was tired because, of my foster parents, Margaret and, Shakur's attempts to get me to go on a date. I was just not really looking for a relationship right now. No matter, how many times I tried to explain that to them, they wouldn't listen. I was already in my second year of college and the work was extremely tiring.

I had also just gotten out of a bad relationship with Francia Raisa. We had the friends-with-benefits kind of thing, and it didn't work out. She ended up wanting more. I sadly rejected. I'm not a big fan of relationships. Commitment isn't my best friend, and judging by my dangerous, and strikingly disturbing past, I don't think I might ever want an exclusive relationship.

My so-called bastard of a father had taught me that _lesson_.

Sadly, Francia wasn't giving up because, she thought I was playing hard-to-get. I tried to explain to her but, she wouldn't listen. She was just like them all.

Offering and, easy.

I didn't have to beg. I could just gesture, and she would submit herself to me totally. She had thick, short blackish hair, and a typical overly, voluptuous body. She was also a little short standing at only 5'2. She would use ten inch, heels to reach up almost my height of, 6'2.

"Come on, bro!" Avan argued.

"No!" I argued back, probably arguing like a petulant child.

"Dude, we haven't been out forever, and school is starting next week. Get your ass up, cause I'm going to drag you there if that's what it takes."

"Fine, okay!" I yelled back. I was momentarily annoyed, but soon realized, I wouldn't have won against him anyway.

* * *

**Shailene POV **

An hour and a half later, I was decked out in low-cut (_Really, Really Low Cut_), plain, black dress that had some elegant, and extremely sexy lace trimming on the back. The back of the dress was also cut, in a deep V shape. I had my chestnut colored hair in soft, sexy curls done by Shay, and my make up, which was a light smokey eye and a sultry, burgundy red color for my lips.

Sheridan also made me wear that matching, sexy, bra and pantie set underneath my dress.

I was wearing some golden body glitter, which highlighted and contoured every inch of my 5'8 body. My bronzer was an auburn color, and it accentuated my cheek bones. For heels, I was wearing a pair of deep red, colored platform heels.

Sheridan called them Fuck-Me heels.

Sheridan was looking gorgeous in a lavender colored cocktail dress that showed off her amazing body. Her glistening, golden blonde hair was straightened, and she was wearing silver Mary Jane heels. She looked so classy, yet amazingly sexy. I turned back to myself. I bet I looked like a such a Wannabe in a dress, much to sexier than me.

I bet I was just what the blonde, bimbo had called me..._Plain_.

I slipped on a charm bracelet, and a pair of emerald studs. I grabbed my glittery, golden clutch and turned to face the mirror.

"Shai, you look so hot!" Sheridan squealed, with delight at seeing her own masterpiece. I quickly reapplied my mascara, for reassurance and, smiled a little at my reflection.

My legs seemed so incredibly long, and my hair looked really nice, cascading down my shoulders. My makeup wasn't half bad either. My cleavage was like everywhere, but in a good way, not in a slutty tramp way. My entire body had a glittery sheen to it, thanks to the golden body glitter.

"We look so fucking sexy!" Sheridan had said the words right out of my mouth. We each took a spritz of Victoria's Secret _Pure Seduction _perfume. She grabbed her silver sequined clutch, and we were on our way out of here.

We were on our way to the night club _Rebel_.

**Shailene and Daren POV**

I had a feeling tonight was going to be interesting.

**Daren POV **

As soon as we entered the night club, _Rebel _a sickly sweet smell, of perfume, sweat, and alcohol mixed the air. The lights were everywhere and the bar dancers were going crazy. Drunk people were vomiting and slurring around. Others were dancing, or more like dry humping each other on the dance floor.

"Hey, want to get a drink?'' Avan questioned still peering around.

"Not, right now." I deadpanned.

"Man, you need to get laid!" he chuckled.

I groaned at his bluntly honest comment, and slithered away from him, sitting on a bar stool. I was getting ready to leave, when I stood up and saw _her._

_She's gorgeous. _

She was standing in a corner, just fumbling with her hands, and a golden clutch. Her long chestnut colored hair, fell past her delicious shoulders. Her big eyes were a deep hazel color. You know that feeling when you go to the beach and the water is a little clear and if you look down, it feels that you look hard enough, you'll be able to see what is inside?

That's exactly how I felt when I saw her glistening eyes.

Her lips were a little parted, and I wanted to smash my lips to hers, to see if her's were as soft as they looked. I saw her hand travel up and, lock a strand of her hair behind her ear. I so badly wanted that to be my hand.

I reluctantly slid my gaze off her face, and moved down toward her body.

Her dress was a low-cut, and it was showing off her cleavage, and I felt my self get instantly hard. Her long, bare arms were showing and, her neck and collarbone looked all that more tempting. Her dress hugged her each and every curve. Her legs looked like they could go on forever, and her ass looked so amazingly bite-able. She leaned against the counter top of the bar, and closed her eyes. I wanted her so_ badly_.

the only way her legs could look any sexier, is if they were wrapped around me.

She slowly opened her eyes, twitched a little, because she probably felt my gaze.

Then, she turned.

And looked me straight in the eye.

**Shailene POV**

I had told Sheridan to go and have fun and I was feeling alone and like a misfit. I kept shuffling around, when a few minutes later I felt somebody's gaze on me.

I couldn't even drink, since I had forgotten my rarely of use fake ID. I felt somebody's gaze on me with such an intensity it burned.

I turned to see who was staring me down to the bone, and when I did see who it was I didn't think I minded at all.

I looked a saw a tall, muscular, but not bulky guy. He had a little sexy scruff on his lick-able jaw and, he had the most hottest Just-Had-Amazing-Sex, disheveled dark hair. His dark brown, chocolate eyes were staring at me intensely and, his perfect smooth, sonnet worthy lips curved into the slightest of a little smirk, when he probably saw me checking him out.

_He was doing the same thing._

I quickly and reluctantly turned away, and maneuvered myself out of that spot into a little less crowded corner of the night club to hide myself from that mysterious and sexy stranger I had just seen. I took a few breaths and calmed myself down, when I heard someone behind me.

"Why'd you run away?" a soft, velvety, sex dripping voice had said.

I jerked around and noticed how close he was. If had stuck my tongue out, I would be touching his lips, that's how much he was in proximity. I was so surprised he was so close, I actually jerked back. I lost my balance on those heels and was about to fall backwards, when he caught me, holding me by my waist with a strong grip.

He pulled me closer than, we were before and I could feel his cool breath hitting my the corner of my neck where my shoulder flowed into it.

''I don't have to answer." I told him, trying to pry myself out of his warm and comfortable grip.

"Ah, fierce, are we. Well, we can always play the hard way." he whispered back. I knew how to read in between the lines, and his message was...in-explainable. He crushed my body my closer to his, if that was humanly possible, and whispered,"Damn..."

I smiled a little, and bit my lip. It was a nervous habit I had developed, and boy was I _nervous._ I internally chuckled at my innuendo. I could feel my panties soak but, seriously couldn't care less.

He reached up and, pulled my lip out of my teeth, his touch electrifying.

"Don't do that." his voice was visibly deeper, and a little raspy, which made him all that more sexier. I swear I moaned internally out of frustration, when his finger left my lip scorching, from where he touched it.

"Why not?" my voice was barely a whisper, and my hands were already encased around the nape of his perfect neck.

"Cause, it'll make me want to do this." his voice was a low growl now, and before I could moan, his soft, sonnet worthy lips crashed to mine.

Hard.

* * *

_So, how do you guys like it! Please, read and review!_

**_10 reviews if you want me to continue!_**

_Thanks! I love you bitches!_


	2. Gone

_Please Read and Review!_

**You know why I love pandas? Because, they are Black, White, and Asian!**

* * *

**Shailene POV **

My lip was scorching from when he had placed his finger on it. The fire had spread everywhere in my body. His innocent little touch had ignited something in my body that I didn't even know was there.

"Don't do that," he growled, referring to me biting my lip.

"Why?" I asked. There wasn't much to say.

"Because, it'll make me want to do this," he tightened his grip on my waist and captured my lips with his.

Hard.

_Not that I was complaining._

His lips moved with mine vigorously, but there was a deep passion in them. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip ever so softly.

I kept my moth closed.

I had only tonight with this amazing kisser. I couldn't let him all the way in knowing I might never see him again.

He slowly moved away from my lips lingering and cautiously kissed the corner of my mouth. My stomach fluttered and I felt a wetness increasingly grow in my underwear.

"You gonna tell me your name?" he questioned. I looked down and blushed a little.

_He probably thought red was my natural color. He probably called me 'Tomato Girl' in his head. _

"Um yea, my name is Shailene. But, everyone calls me Shai," I was amazed at my ability to speak properly in front of this guy. He couldn't be much older than me. Maybe a year or so. He couldn't really want anything to do with me. I was..._plain._

"Beautiful name," he murmured in my ear.

_There go my panties._

"How about you?" I questioned curiously.

"Daren," he answered.

We both went to sit down on the bar stools not really ordering anything. We were intoxicated by each other.

The comfortable silence surrounded us as we both gazed around soaking in this night.

_This moment._

"You want to dance?" he nodded toward the dance floor.

"I'm not much of a dancer. I'll probably break your toes, by time this night ends." I joke with him, feeling comfortable with this stranger.

_Weird._

"Let me be the judge of that." he whispered yet, again causing a delicious aching feeling in my stomach to surface.

He took my hand and walked me to the dance floor where the drunkards swayed like hyenas to the slow song.

He placed my hands around my waist, his hand being dangerously close to my ass. He slid his hand down a centimeter, and I looked at him with suspicion. We both knew that was not an accident. He just smirked. His eyes were playful and glazed and a gorgeous smirk was at the bottom of his face. I playfully rolled my eyes but the smirk on his lips doesn't go away. Neither, does the playful glint in his eyes.

_I just want to smack it off him. _

_Or maybe kiss it off him._

_I'm in a major dilemma._

I must look like I'm in deep thought because, he asks me if I'm okay.

"I'm fine." I say feeling lightheaded hearing his voice.

"You sure? I can make you feel much better than fine." I glare at him and he seems amused.

I lightly swat at his chest and he chuckles. I swear the sound of his voice is beautiful.

Amazing.

Enchanting.

"So, what's a gorgeous girl like you doing here?" he questions, still amused.

I blush lightly.

_Like always._

"My friend is here with me some where. She dragged me out here because, I was still all sulky over a breakup with a guy." After I answer I realize, how completely alone and idiotic I sound. Why would he want to hear about me and my relationships?

"Oh. What happened?'' he asked. He seemed genuinely interested.

"Well, he sort of cheated on me." I answered, a little embarrassed. I knew I wasn't enough for him, despite the fact I could rarely orgasm with him.

"Why would he cheat on you?" he asked frustrated with Ken's stupid decisions.

"I don't know," my voice came out barely a whisper. But, the truth was that I knew.

I was _plain._

"Was he good?" he questioned after a few minutes of silence. I looked at him in confusion. Good at what? He must have noticed my perplexed expression because he continued, "I mean, good in bed?''

I stared at him wide eyed and a little smirk was ghosting around his perfect lips. I was sure a light blush was forming on my face. There was no point in lying to him.

"I guess. I mean it was sex at least...I'm pretty sure it was." I finished remembering our the times we had sex. It was awful, him hitting all the wrong spots. Always ending in me faking my orgasms.

Daren burst out laughing, pulling me out of my thoughts. I glared at him and tried to push him away with my hands but, he was too strong. This only made him pull me closer. His laughs softened to little chuckles, but his smirk remained.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your one-of-a-kind boyfriend who, doesn't know how how to have sex. Does he even have a dick?" he questioned so bluntly. I blushed a little and, I guess that gave him the answer.

"I thought so," he confirmed his assumptions about my ex-boyfriend.

"So, your probably going to college after a week right? It's going to be my first year." I babbled unsure of what to say after his comments.

"Yea, I'm going to start my second year."

We both continued swaying lightly at the music, when all of the sudden the next song was more erratic and vivid. It was so upbeat, and people started to swing there hands in every which direction.

"Dance," Daren told me letting go of my waist. "I can't dance." I reminded him.

"I'll be the judge of that."

I nervously bit my lip and noticed his gaze travel to my lips and back to me looking at me with an amazing amount of intensity.

I let go of my lip and started to sway my hips, raising my hands up in the rhythm of the fast song. It was surprisingly easy to let loose a little bit. I raised my hands higher swinging my hips with a steady exaggeration and moving my legs at a rhythmic pace. It was so amazingly lively. I moved faster being a little more free and actually _feeling _the music within me.

Then, Daren grabbed my waist crushing my body so inhumanly close to his, I could feel his erection inches from where I wanted it the most.

"Fuck, Shailene. If your going to that, I know I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you." he growled.

"Then don't," I whisper to him surprising myself with my boldness.

He growled a little louder before pressing his lips to mine roughly. It felt so good to know he wanted me as much as I was craving him. His lips moved in sync with mine, as if they were _made_ to kiss each other. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip, and I granted him permission eagerly. His tongue was deliciously soft.

_I made a mental note to Thank, the French Government for inventing French Kissing. _

Our tongues were dancing.

Salsa.

Tango.

The dance of exhilaration, and lust.

Passion.

There was plenty of it. Every where in each kiss of movement we made. On the middle of the dance floor we were making out. I hadn't had one drink, but a felt completely intoxicated. I was drinking his every movement in, drugging my body with his kisses. He squeezed my waist and pulled us apart, lingering.

He took hold of my hand and broke into a steady run, racing us to the upstairs, vacant part of the nightclub.

I felt so alive, and wanted.

I felt content, in the middle of this hell house of a nightclub.

He opened the door of the first empty bedroom we saw, and rushed us inside. I was barely in when he pulled me in and, slammed me against the door, pinning my hands above my head.

He brought his lips upon mine rougher but, soft at the same time. We were drinking in each other's kisses like water.

A need.

He slowly moved down towards my jawline, kissing everywhere, eliciting a small, soft moan out of me. He growled deeply releasing my wrists, and gripping my waist tightly. I let my fingers crawl into his hair and tug lightly.

He groaned a little, and looked up to face me. He started kissing my neck murmuring about how good I smelled.

_Look who's talking._

He brought his lips back to mine, a little softer, yet still extremely intense.

I let my fingers travel through his hair, while his hands roamed my waist.

_Heaven._

_I died._

_And went straight to __Heaven._

His hands left a delicious burning feeling every where. It was amazing and terrifying. How could I feel this way after _Ken_?

_Ken._

His name sounded bitter and dirty in my mouth.

Like raunchy profanity.

My train of thought was broken, when I felt Daren's hands travel upward, inches from my breast. He was killing me, and I decided it would be best if I played the teasing card too.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, hoisting myself up against the wall, my hands still in his hair, tugging at will. He groaned sexily, and grinded his very erect erection into me. I moaned a little louder this time, and ravished his lips. I started licking at the corner of his lips, and was rewarded by loud, guttural growling noises.

_Fucking sexy._

**Daren POV**

I literally dragged her to the first room I saw and slammed her body against the door. She was driving me crazy with lust, and an emotion to dangerous to explore. I pinned her wrists against the wall next to her, allowing her no escape. I kissed her lips feverishly, getting lost in the moment. Her lips tasted sweet with a hint of mint to it, making her all that more sexy.

I slowly moved downwards, my hand grabbing her waist and my mouth placing hungry kisses oh her delectable jawline.

_Delectable. God, she has me using my vocabulary!_

"You," kiss, "smell," kiss, "delicious," kiss. Kiss, kiss, kiss. I wanted to do so much more.

_So, so, so much more._

Her fingers danced around in my hair and I groaned out of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around my waist and my hands were just a little bit below her breasts.

_Her breasts._

She licked at my lips and literally ate them, with that talented mouth of her's.

_Damn, she knew how to kiss._

She made me growl and I had met met her only a few hours ago.

Then, a of a sudden I heard the Ice Cream Truck.

_What the fuck?!_

"That's...my...phone," she manage to say while I grinded my cock into her her. I could fell her wetness and it made me hungry with desire.

I remembered her clutch, which was now on the floor due, to our hastiness. I wasn't sorry though. After, watching her dance like that, I swear my erection was about o pop out of my pants.

"Don't...you...dare...fucking...answer...that.'' I growled as I licked her neck repeatedly, nipping a little.

"I...have...to. It...could...be...Sheridan. Fuck!" She moaned as I bit down hard on the spot where her neck flowed into her shoulder.

If she's quick, maybe we can get back to what we were doing. I let her go, reluctantly, missing her legs around me already.

**Shailene POV **

I picked up my clutch and answered my phone, my breath ragged. It was _my_ _mother_! What in the name of fuck?_  
_

''Hey, mom. Could you please make it quick, please?" I answer awkwardly.

"Where are you?" she interrogated. She had the audacity to question my appearance around her, when I barely saw her in a week?

"Out." I answered. Daren was waiting, looking at me with hunger, the look I reciprocated. I wasn't sure about him, but I was sure of this moment.

"Come home." Her words brought me back to reality and I wanted scream at her.

"Why?" I questioned, my teeth clenched.

''No questions, get here now!" She demanded and hung up with out a good bye. She never said good bye. That wasn't her thing. She just picked up and left. Leaving everyone wondering, who in the world was she screwing?

I sighed, I had to go. She couldn't do this to me. Not be there and order me around, like her daughter.

Because, I wasn't.

Never.

''I have to go." I said frustrated.

Before, I knew it was once again pinned against the wall, as I heard Daren growl.

"Fuck no. I can't let you leave when, I'm controlling a _big_ problem." He grinded his erection into me, causing me to moan.

"I have to." I whispered in ragged breaths. "My...mother."

He placed kisses behind my ear and lightly bit it. I moaned, while I tried to gather my self control. The last thread of it.

"I...have..too." I said apologetically. I tried to get the fact that I probably might never see him again in my head, as I lightly pushed him away.

"I...can't." I whispered as I rushed out the door, before he could catch me. This was reality, not a fairy tale. Because, fairy tales always have happy, jolly, endings with sunsets, white horses, and gowns.

Reality doesn't.

**Daren POV**

She fucking left.

She left me in here, needy and raw from being with her. She ignited a flame less fire in me, that refused to die out.

I groaned as I trailed life lessly behind, her knowing I probably might never see her again. I fucking hated myself right now, for feeling so needy. That was how I felt when trying to appease my...parent. He was never my father. Never was and never will be.

Never.

I texted Avan letting him know that I was going home. I needed a cold shower.

A cold, cold, cold shower.

**Shailene POV **

After, texting Sheridan and hailing a cab to go home, I was in my kitchen in a pair of sweatpants and a camisole listening to my mother ranting.

"You can't go out like that." She addressed me.

She can't do _that_. Miss half of my fucking life and just show up claiming me.

I stayed quiet. Nothing was needed to be said. My grandmother was in bed and I was going to head off to sleep.

Hopefully.

How can she just show up? She was probably ticked of at Mimsy. Mimsy was always telling her how I was missing out on my life. I didn't even want her any more much, less need her. She erased from my mind.

She might be my mother, but she'll never be my mom.

The one I was supposed to share my first crush with, the one who tell me about the dangers of menstrual cycles, and warn me about condoms, sex, and birth control pills a billion times.

She was just a figure in my life.

I quietly went to bed thinking about Daren. I felt so secure, and wanted in his arms.

_Why?_

* * *

** One Week Later and in Seattle Community College **

It had been one entire week since, had seen Daren and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

The way his hands had felt on me.

My mother hadn't gotten any better, always asking me about where I was going and I was extremely pissed. She didn't have that right any more. Mimsy just sighed at her actions and gave me sympathetic smiles and I remembered her pain. She never really had a daughter-in-law. Her son was miles away with her second grand daughter and with another woman.

I slipped into a pair of red denim shorts, since it was like ninety degrees out. I slipped into a white peter pan collared blouse for some simplicity. I hopped into a pair of gold flats.

Over the week, me and Sheridan had set up our dorm room, and she contributed tremendously, leaving me with only books to buy. I had one hundred dollars with me right now to see if I could by a books for a classes. Sheridan had insisted I leave my hair out, and I obliged.

My slightly wavy hair flowed over my shoulders and I had a rubber band to tie it back if it was too hot for my hair to be out. I applied a light cherry lip stain in an effort to look nice. I had a little mascara and blush on.

I grabbed my tote bag and a small suitcase with just a few little knick knacks and stray objects I couldn't live without.

After, an event less breakfast of cereal, I was heading out the door and into the express bus.

I would miss Mimsy and her scones but I had to leave. I had quit my two jobs I was working since I could never manage to work at a store miles away, from where needed. I had to search for a new job.

Sheridan was already at our dorm when I reached the college an hour later. She was setting up her belongings always leaving space for me.

I decided to got to the library/bookstore of this college and get some books and things, and maybe a cup of coffee. I was extremely tired already and just couldn't Daren out of my head.

Mother fucker!

I paid the cashier and turned around and stopped dead in my tracks.

Daren.

My eyes were playing tricks on me.

Apparently not, because his eyes locked on mine.

The slut next to him looked extremely pissed as she noticed us. I was interfering, wasn't I?

I quickly turned my back and rushed out the shop as soon as possible.

I should have probably known that night was too good to be true.

* * *

_What did you guys think? Sorry for not posting but I'm trying really trying, and finals aren't exactly over._

_Read and review please!_

_Can I please get **15** reviews! _

_Pretty, pretty please, with Shailene and Daren on top?!_

_Thanks!_

_Love ya, Bitches!_


	3. Reunion

_Read and Review!_

**Life is a divine chaos...embrace it!**

* * *

**Daren POV**

I was inside the coffee shop of the Seattle Community College with Francia following me everywhere. My room mate Avan was in our dorm getting his things set up, since classes would be starting a few days from today. I was standing in the corner off the room while, Francia was chewing my ear off about being exclusive. I didn't even want to be with her, but she wouldn't shut up for a minute to listen. Then, suddenly I felt of wave of emotion pass over me and I don't know why, but it was the weirdest sensation ever.

I turned towards the direction I felt it coming from and I saw _her_.

Shailene.

The girl I was dry humping a week ago.

In my college.

_Kill me now, please._

I bet God was starting to listen to my prayers more often, because I saw her in red shorts, and a white blouse. She looked so laid back and incredibly sexy with those legs of hers. Tan, long, and delicious. I would have tasted them that night if her mother fucking phone didn't ring!

_The fucking Ice Cream Truck!_

She left me frustrated, harder than ever, and horny as hell. I needed a good wank after that, but I didn't knowing I wouldn't even be close to satisfying my needs, after the encounter with her.

She then turned around and froze dead in her tracks. Her beautiful eyes went wide and she glanced between me and Francia, who was now eyeing me and her suspiciously.

_Shit! She probably thought we were together_!

_No, no, no!_

Then, she bolted right of the coffee shop. I quickly ran after her, without a second thought, and ignoring Francia's protests.

I saw her head into the alley that separated the dorms and lecture halls of the college and picked up my speed. Then, I finally reached up to her and grabbed her arm backing her up against the alley wall.

"Shailene." I managed to whisper out, my breath still ragged.

''Let me go." She whispered back, squirming in my grip.

''Why?" I was confused now and I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt.

"You have a fucking girlfriend! Did you forget or should I remind you? The slut in barely-there clothes clawing your arm!" She broke eye contact with me, tears brimming in her eyes.

_She actually thought Francia was my girlfriend!_

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my ex and I don't think she's quite over me yet."

"Your ex!? Even better!" She laughed bitterly, still wiggling in my grip.

I heard voices and foot steps outside the alley and saw some dude heading towards us. As he became more clearer I saw Shailene's eyes grow wide.

"Ken." She whispered. Ah, so this was Dick less-Wonder.

"Shailene!" He exclaimed, dropping his big ass books all over the ground. "Who's this?'' he asked shooting miniature daggers at me through his eyes. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't the least bit intimated by this lanky ass dude. What did Shai ever see in him anyway?

Wait, was I becoming _jealous_?

_Oh, God no!_

"Um, this is...um," she stuttered with her words, her cheeks reddening. I slipped my hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to me answering for her.

"Her boyfriend." I said leaving him with a shocked face. She nodded, her lips in a tight line.

With answering that, I placed my lips down on her plump, soft ones just to show this Ken dude who owned her heart.

_Owned her heart? I was becoming such a girl!_

She didn't respond at first, so I started moving my lips against her with more speed, pressing my body into her's. She started to respond causing little fireworks to explode inside me.

"Fine." I heard Ken mutter and shuffle away, clumsily.

But, I didn't stop. Our kisses kept getting more vigorous and hungry.

**Shailene POV**

"Her boyfriend." Daren replied and placed his lips on mine. It was then I realized how much I missed the warmth of his lips moving against mine.

_What the fuck? I was supposed to hate him now!_

I didn't respond to his lips at first, even after Ken had left. How could he just have some slut basking in his arms and come up to me acting like my boyfriend in front of my douche of an ex!?

_Even though that did help me out..._

Then his kisses got more demanding and needy.

More sexy.

More wanting.

I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck as our affection towards each other increased.

"Stop." I murmured through our kisses, lying through my teeth.

"Never." He whispered back, kissing down my neck. I finally gathered up my last bit of self-control and common sense and pushed him away lightly.

''You have too." I said to him no longer whispering.

He pressed his body harder upon mine and I felt his erection inches from my growing wetness.

"What if I don't want to?" he whispered in my ear. His voice was raspy and full of want.

"Too bad." I whispered back to him, flying out of his grip as fast as I could, running towards my dorm.

**Daren POV**

"Too bad." She said and took of running.

UGH!

She's so frustrating! I wasn't even with Francia! How, can she complain about having Francia in front of my face every mother mucking second, when her ex is here!?

I groaned in confusion and frustration and walked out of the alley and into the coffee shop, where Francia was waiting with her thermos full of bitter Iced Tea.

"Where were you?" She asks clearly upset.

It's not like she still has control over me.

She never did.

"Somewhere." I answer, not in the mood to deal with her. Usually I would easily seduce her for a quick fuck, knowing I'm sexually frustrated. But, not today. I _needed_ Shailene...

As wounding it was to my ego, I couldn't lie. I did need her...

And, in more ways than one...

**Shailene POV**

I was laying on my bed thinking about everything that has happened between me and Daren. I felt dirty. Like I was picking up somebody else's leftovers. That wasn't me. I still couldn't get that slut out of my head. No wonder she was his ex.

Or his girlfriend.

Because, she wore such tight ass, barely-there clothes, I was surprised that she could breathe.

He didn't want girls like me.

I was just a little game to him...

I was just some vulnerable girl.

I was plain...

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm sorry if this one was a little short! I promise the next one will be longer!_

**_5_**_ reviews please! With Shailene and Daren on top?!_

_Thanks!_

_Love ya, Bitches!_


	4. Masked Parties

_Read and Review please! Thank you!_

* * *

_Read please:_

**We live in a society that teaches women how not to get raped instead of teaching men not to rape.**

* * *

**Shailene POV**

It had been a whole two days since I came here. Thank god, classes didn't start until the next few days because I wasn't sure if I could see Daren. I had avoided him these two days, just studying inside my dorm. I had called home and my grandmother seemed to miss me.

My mother had called to make sure I was in college about the bills.

This reminded me about the job I needed to look for.

"Shai!" Sheridan barged into our dorm breaking my depressing train of thought.

"Guess what?" She asked me a rhetorical question. "You know Megan Parker? They are throwing a back to school dance tonight, and it's Masquerade themed!" She squealed in excitement. I, however, could care less.

She noticed my dismissive expression and immediately asked me what was wrong. This is what I loved about Sheridan. She was outgoing and daring, always one step ahead of life, but she never forgot about the things that really mattered...like taking care of a confused friend.

In this case...me.

"Nothing...just remember when you took me out to the night club _Rebel_?"

"Yea, what happened?" A look of concern crossed her face, her features suddenly worried and sharp. I hated the fact that I made her worry. She was my friend, not my babysitter. Sometimes, I wondered if I was just a burden on her. What if she was just my absolute best friend because, she pitied me?

"Well..." She said, excepting me to answer her.

"Um, well I kind of met a guy..." I mumbled out my answer, hoping she couldn't hear me.

I looked at her face, studying her reaction. Her eyes went wide from shock. Honestly, I was pretty pretty shocked with myself too. Guys, were her thing. Her past time. My past time was...

_Putting somebody else's needs before your own..._

Sheridan had always put it that way. Sometimes, I thought pensively if maybe she was right. But, it was too late now to go back and change.

Right?

Then, suddenly I heard Sheridan squeal. It was my turn, for my eyes to grow wide with surprise. She giggled and jumped right into my bed with me, urging me to continue.

"Well, he goes to this college and I think he is a sophomore. He has an ex over here and Ken goes here and, ugh...things are complicated..." I gushed out my words, my hands moving every which way, to emphasize _complicated_. Her eyes grew soft and she gave me a warm hug. It was the kind of hug that melted your worries away.

But, when she let go my insane issues just came crawling back to me.

"Sweety, don't care about anyone else. If you wan't to be with him then, go for it. If you don't...I will personally get a restraining order for you."

I giggled a little at her last statement and I shimmered with hope.

_Maybe she is right. Maybe this will work out._

"Did you have sex with him?" She asked me, all giddy and excited.

I blushed at her words and laughed a little while shaking my head. She just pouted and mumbled something about how I needed to get _some_.

"But, guess what happened to me that night?" She squealed with pure excitement.

"What?" I questioned.

"I met gorgeous guy named Avan. He is so funny, and sweet. And hot." She swooned.

_Someone's in love._

I giggled at my thought and let my happiness for her wash over my own sadness and anger.

"Now, we have to get you to look extra pretty!" She clapped her hands together and shoved me into the shower before I could decline her.

Oh, well.

I still love her.

I always will.

* * *

An hour and a half later I was ready to go.

At least, I hoped so...

She had gone out yesterday morning as soon as she heard about the dance. She had bought herself a gorgeous mint colored dress that was floor-length. It had an overlapping pattern on the front with the cloth. It was one-shouldered. The strap on one shoulder was a pattern of mint colored leaves.

Her makeup was silver smokey-eye. Her fake lashes framed her real, thick ones. The silver in the eye shadow brought out her blue, water like eyes. On her lips she had worn a peach colored lip stain. She had a soft blush and a tan bronzer which gave people the illusion of prominent cheek bones.

She had always told me how much she admired my heart-shaped face and visible cheekbones. I always brushed her compliments off, just thinking they were an obligation.

She had a soft, beige clutch and her nails were in the color _Come Here!_ by Essie.

Her hair was in soft waves. Her mask was a glittery silver, with mint feathers in one corner, giving her a classy look.

Her heels were a dark purple, platform heels.

I turned back to my reflection in the mirror.

My dress was strapless and also floor-length. It was a creamy white color with gorgeous sequins on the slightly dipping neckline. It cinched at waist, hugging my curves and displaying a slim figure. It had a wide gap on the back that reached up to just a little above the my lower back. The dress had a waterfall pattern all the way down to the floor that gave me the illusion of slim, toned legs.

Sheridan kept telling me that it wasn't an illusion. That, I was really pretty.

Yea, right. I couldn't remember the last time my mom told me I was beautiful or pretty.

_Why should she? It would be lying._

The dress was elegant and classy. I had my hair in beachy waves and a half up half down Carrie Underwood hairstyle.

My eye makeup consisted up of a beautiful, warm, brown smokey-eye. It made my hazel eyes seemed more apparent. My eyes had been lined in a slightly Arabian style. I also had on fake lashes. My bronzer was golden and it highlighted my cheekbones quite nicely. My lips were a dark, sultry, burgundy color.

My nail polish was Sally Hansen's _Loves Me Not_ color. My mask was a shimmery and glittery silver with a rhinestones and sequins every where. The feathers came up from the middle of the mask. My clutch was a soft grey color.

I was wearing white, peep-toe pumps.

We each took time to look at ourselves in the mirror with hopefully, no imperfections.

But, there was no such thing as _perfect_, was there?

After some smoothening out of hair and dresses, some sprites of perfume, we put on our masks and headed out the door, wishing tonight would go well.

* * *

**Daren POV **

"Darrrryyy!" Francia's voice called to me from her bed. I swear her voice sounded like a cross between dying beach-whale and an annoying screech. It wasn't soft and musical yet, powerful like Shai's.

Speaking of Shai, I haven't seen her in two days. I know she's trying to avoid me, but she hide forever, especially when I'm hunting her down. Hopefully, she'll show up at the party. Megan Parker, Francia's friend was having a big blowout party hosted by her and her boyfriend Greg Finley.

It was Masquerade themed and Francia was making me go as her date. Avan was going alone.

Lucky bastard.

I straightened my tie on the stupid tuxedo I was being forced to wear. I ran my fingers through my disheveled hair. My mask was plain white, and stopped just over my nose.

Stupid Masquerade.

"Darrrryyy!" She wailed again. "What?" I asked annoyed and turned to see her behind me. She looked overly dressed and _slutty_ in a short fuchsia dress that clung to her so extremely tight, I was surprised she could breath. It was a spandex dress that showed off her fake cleavage. It was all fake. Her body, her feelings, her emotions.

Fake.

_How can a fake girl ever expect to_ _get a real man?_ The thought crossed my mind before I could stop it. I shuddered at how raw and true it actually was. Shailene was as real as you could get. She was attractive (okay, fine she was _extremely attractive_) but not in a slutty manner. She didn't offer herself to anyone.

I couldn't help but wonder again if she was coming.

_The phone better not ring again! _

I smiled inwardly and frowned when I turned to Francia with her fuchsia mask, making her look like a demon.

I think I shivered.

Francia must have taken my shiver in the wrong way because, her eyes suddenly became hooded and she winked. Then, she pounced on me and I stumbled back and tried to pry her arms away from shoulders. Her ten-inch heels were digging into my back painfully. I got her off before she could smother her mouth with mine and she had a disapproving look on her face.

I rolled my eyes and left the dorm into my car, Francia trailing relentlessly behind me.

* * *

**Shailene POV **

It had been an hour into the party and people were slurring around and vomiting all over each other. I had only one wine cooler and was impeccably bored. The music was tedious and I couldn't recognize the people because of the masks.

_Stupid party._

Then, suddenly I felt a hand on my bare shoulder. I turned to see who it was and I saw a drunk dude, trying to hold on to me for dear life. He had a golden tuxedo already messed and crinkled.

He didn't have to open his mouth for me to smell the booze from him.

I tried to pry his disgusting, sweaty hand off my shoulder but, even drunk his grip was strong. He finally spoke.

"Hey sexy. I been seein' you watchin' me. You pretty fine too..." His speech was slurred and I couldn't make out most of it. He sounded familiar. Was he ...Oh God no! What if he was..._Ken_?

"Get away from me!" I told him with the most menacing sound I could muster.

_I should have brought my pepper spray!_

"Hey...you bein' cock-blockin' me in that shit..." His eyes roamed my figure, like he was undressing me with his eyes.

He let go of my shoulder and pulled me into a dark corner of the house, were there was no one. His hand flew to my my waist as he pressed his sweaty, and disgustingly smelly body up against mine. He was too strong and I couldn't move away from his grip.

"Listen, bitch. You. Goin'. To. Give. Me. What. I. Want." He said his words slowly and darkly, despite the fact that he was drunk.

Why hadn't I seen this side of Ken before? He was a sick, psycho bastard. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as my lower lip trembled.

He grinded himself on to me. I kept squirming in his cold, brutal hold. He then, grabbed my wrists cruelly and squeezed. I cred out in pain. I knew he was going to leave a mark.

"Now, save the cries for later. But, don't worry. I'll be gentle."

I could tell from the sound of his voice, he would be anything but gentle. His eyes were bloodshot and hooded in a twisted way. How could I have not noticed this before?

_Oh, right because, I was in a stable relationship._

"Let go of me." I tried again but he pressed so hard on to me, it was difficult for me to breath.

I closed my eyes in anxiety.

_Oh no..._

* * *

**Daren POV **

The party was in full swing when I got there. Francia left and tried to lure some men into her bed since, she knew I wasn't coming with her tonight. This is what I was talking about.

Fake.

Emotions.

I walked into a quiet corner of the house and heard a feminine cry. It sounded mangled and painful. I rushed to see what was happening. This reminded me of my sick, distorted childhood. I grinded my teeth in anger.

I turned in the direction from where the sound had come from. I saw a drunk-ass dude rubbing himself on a girl.

She was beautiful. Even in pain she was gorgeous. I couldn't see her clearly because, of the mask, but she had an angular face with the most edible lips I had ever seen. They kind of reminded me of Shailene's lips. From what I could make out she had sort of green eyes, almost hazel.

_Hey, didn't Shailene have hazel eyes?_

_This couldn't be her! _

_Could_ it?

I made it my personal mission to find out who she was. Any one who could grab my attention within a second was worth knowing.

I shook my head and walked closer to them.

"I believe the lady said no." It took one look at her clearly and I wanted to punch the douche for hurting her.

Touching her.

Causing her pain.

"Mind you business." His grammar was off and he looked incredibly drunk.

"Move away now.'' The rage was building up inside me and my hands were balled in fists. This reminds me of...

I shook the thought from my head and moved closer to them. I grinded my teeth.

"Move away." I pushed him slightly but he was so incredibly drunk, he stumbled backwards and fell.

I think he passed out, but not before muttering a few vulgar phrases.

The girl, whom I assumed was Shailene tried to move away from the wall but stumbled a little and slipped seconds away from falling. I caught her in time and held on to her waist. The tears were gone and her eyes were inquisitive.

The girl mumbled an apology and gripped my shoulders as I helped her get up, my hands never leaving her waist. I could feel her skin and I groaned internally from the fire I felt on my fingertips as I slowly made contact with her skin. She blushed a little and I chuckled.

"It was nice bumping into you." I held out my hand and she responded by shaking it. Her hand was so soft and extremely warm and I wanted to feel more of her. I felt my dick twitch at the thought of feeling her.

_God, it hasn't been a full hour since I met her and she has morphed me back into a horny teenager!_

She laughed a little and her voice was musical.

"Thank you for...saving me." She smiled.

"Well, you know me. Helping the beautiful damsels in distress." I flashed her grin.

She blushed and chuckled a little.

"Would you like to dance?" I said and held out my hand. She blushed a little and nodded.

"Sure."

I felt giddy hearing her say yes and I brought her out to the dance floor. The song was _Jar of Hearts_ by Christina Perri. She encased both her hands around my neck and I placed one hand on the small of her back because I was a fucking masochist. I placed the other hand on her hip. She blushed when my hand made contact with her skin and I couldn't help the smirk cross my face and she mock glared at me.

_I remembered that look! It was..._

_No, it couldn't be Shailene!_

_Right?_

We danced to the slow tempo of the song and I drew her closer to me with every step. Her breathing hitched when my stomach ended up pressing into hers. I lightly gripped her waist and looked into her eyes. She had a curious stare and it was as intense as mine was.

Two words.

Sexual...Tension.

Maybe, she felt it too.

Maybe, she was Shailene.

Maybe, she recognized me if she was Shailene.

Maybe, I was just going crazy and was in need of therapy and a registration mental asylum.

"Do want to go get a drink or something?" I asked nervously. This was new. When, was I ever nervous? I suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"Sure." She nodded. I lead her over to where the refreshments were lined up. I poured us each a cup of punch that I hoped was non-alcoholic. I watched her take a sip. Her tiny and pink tongue reaching out of her mouth to lap up the juice. I took that moment to _really_ take a look at her. Her legs were outlined by her dress and her back was in full view. Her neckline was low too and I couldn't help but wonder what was beneath.

My dick was _so_ hard it hurt now.

I think she felt my intense gaze because she turned and looked at me just as intensely. I licked my bottom lip, saw her eyes darken a _teeny _bit and a beautiful blush take over her graceful features. I threw my drink in the garbage and slowly walked closer to her like a predator would to it's prey. She started to back away and I visibly saw her gulp.

But, it wasn't from fear.

It was from want.

I didn't stop.

I kept walking towards her and she kept walking backwards for what seemed like forever. Then, I heard a _thud_.

Her back had hit the wall and I noticed the drink was still her hand. I wrapped my hand around her's and took a sip from her cup never breaking eye contact with her. I made sure to lap up the juices, like she was doing. I tried to emulate her sexiness as much as I could. Her eyes darkened more. I had to see her face. To know what is underneath that mask.

I pulled away from the cup.

"This is what you were doing. Slowly torturing me.'' My voice came out raspy and needy. How could she make me want her so much?

She bit her lip, blushing and looking down. I internally groaned at the sight of her soft bottom lip underneath her tooth. She was like my personal demon sent to me from hell. But, she was much better than Francia.

_Much, much better._

I took her cup and let it drop to the ground making an inaudible splash.

"What's your name?" I managed to ask after an eternity of comfortable silence.

"You know that already." She whispered to me.

_I knew it! She was Shailene!_

"Fuck,'' I muttered and crushed my lips to hers. Our kiss was soft yet powerful. Almost like a graceful punch. I pressed her into the wall trapping her, so no phone could break us up. She wrapped her hands around my neck allowing her finger to hunt through my hair.

I pulled away reluctantly and took both our masks off. I stopped for a second to look at her. Her eyes were beautiful, her face heart-shaped. Her lips were swollen from being kissed.

She looked as beautiful as she did from when I first saw her. She took a second to look at me too and bit her lip, looking down timidly. I brought her face back up ignoring the my dick twitched when I noticed her lip was still underneath her tooth.

I realized she was not only sexy or hot but, also so incredibly, breathtakingly _beautiful_. Her eyes hid strange sort of hurt in them. I wanted to take that away. I wanted to make her eyes smile like her mouth does.

_Her mouth._

_Fuck._

I threw our masks on the ground and captured her bottom lip with mine sucking and nibbling. She moaned into my mouth her fingers tugging on my hair. I let my hands roam her body at will and finally wrap around her waist firmly.

**Shailene POV **

I knew it was Daren from the moment I had heard his voice.

Smooth, velvety, and enchanting.

He saved me from Ken and was now making out with me.

_God, I sound like Cinderella..._

I ignored my inner-bitch.

_It takes one to know one..._

I internally rolled my eyes and felt my breathing hitch when he took his mask off. His eyes were a dark, mossy, brown and were hooded with lust. He had a little scruff on his beautiful, ashen face which made him so freaking sexy.

_Not like he already wasn't._

He kept sucking and nibbling on my lips and I started to lick at the corner of his lips. He moaned into my mouth pressing his body into mine.

In a good way.

My wetness was growing and I could practically hear my panties soak.

His body was warm and I could feel his muscles when I moved my hands up his arms, while his muscles flexed. I grabbed his hair and ran my fingers through it, losing myself in his kisses.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I let his tongue deliciously massaged my mouth. I reciprocated his actions.

Were we actually going to have sex? I felt scared for a moment and pulled away, instantly missing his mouth on mine.

He looked confused and was panting just like me.

"We shouldn't do this now."

**Daren POV **

"We shouldn't do this now." She said.

I was breathing heavily. For a second I felt hurt. But, then I used my brain. She was right, sadly. We barely knew each other. And she was worth more than a one night stand.

She wanted to wait.

I'll wait.

For as long as she wanted me too.

"Do want to take a walk?" I asked after what seemed like forever. She smiled and nodded.

I held her hand and took her outside. We started to walk towards the neighborhood park.

"So what brings you here?" She asked me.

"You." It was as honest as I could get. She blushed a little. I grinned a bit at her reaction.

"What about you?" I ask.

"My friend Sheridan. She dragged to the club the other night too. I'm not much of a partying person." She said with a shrug removing her hands from mine and wrapping them around herself. She shivered a bit. I realized she was wearing a sleeveless dress. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her.

"I can't take this you'll be cold." She proceeded to take it off but I stopped.

"Says the girl who's wearing practically nothing." I chuckled as she blushed again. She was so adorable.

"But, who still looks incredibly sexy." I whispered in her ear, nibbling a bit. She smelt amazing.

Incredibly mouth-watering.

_Weird choice of words..._

She smiled a little bit and blushed leaning into me. I sighed in pleasure and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. We kept walking for ehat seemed like an eternity and then we turned back.

We had been completely silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

_If only life was this easy..._

We reached my car and she was about to remove my jacket. I stopped her from doing so.

_Even in my jacket, she was sexy as fuck..._

"Keep it. It looks wayyy better on you then, it would on me." She giggle bit and I grinned widely.

"Thanks." She bit her lip and my dick grew instantly hard.

She then, leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. I literally melted like butter. She pulled away too soon.

"I have to go." She whispered.

Before, I could object she left. But, things were going to be easier now right?

Right?

* * *

_Hey guys, I hope that was long enough! I hope you enjoyed and please review._

_Reviews are love!_

_Can I get **5 reviews** please? Can you guys also leave some suggestions for the next chapter? I don't know what to do!_

_Thanks sooo much, Bitches!_

_Love ya!_


	5. The Dirty Word

_Read and Review, please!_

**Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass...it's about learning to dance in the rain!**

* * *

**Shailene POV**

The dirty word.

There is always a dirty word.

_Friends..._

That's like the raunchiest profanity you could say anyone. Because maybe they want more.

Or maybe because you want more.

I kept telling myself that this was for the best. It was like a mantra repeating in my head.

_It's for the best. It's for the best. It's for the best._

Because, really it was. About two days ago I went to the Masquerade Party with Sheridan only, to find Daren there. I couldn't deny him when he was wearing a mask! While wearing a tux! And saving me from Ken!

But I had thought about it alot. Daren's ex was here and my ex was here. Not to mention we where in college. This was high school anymore...no room for drama. I was in Seattle Community College because, I wanted to get a degree in teaching. Teaching was my passion. Sheridan was here because, she wanted a degree in medicine. After this we were going to move on to more advanced universities.

Just because, my life was going down the whole doesn't mean my education or dream should.

Mimsy had always told me "_Don't chase your dream darlin'...Catch it." _I missed her like crazy and felt so undeniably sorry that she had to put up with my mother by herself. Her last days should be peaceful, not crowded with bickering and taunts.

My life was hectic, Daren couldn't want a part in this. I still had to get a job...it's not like I forgot! How could with the relentless texts and calls my moth-Molly was sending me.

She wasn't my mother...just Molly.

She was never my mother.

I just hadn't found the time with classes starting. I had to start preparing for the syllabus we were having for each class. My majors were Literature, Mathematics, Philosophy, Science, and History. I was in the Business Building, same as Sheridan...Thank God!

There was no room for the drama and craziness that would enter with me and Daren's relationship. Friends would be perfect. We would be able to keep in touch and not have to get romantic in any sort of way.

Everyone would totally understand...right!

I just wasn't quite ready for a relationship right now...especially after Ken and his antics. Daren didn't need to be involved. Besides, I would never be able to keep him satisfied. He has an ex and girls worshiping the ground he walks on. I was positive he didn't want anything to do with me. Everything that happened before, was the past.

_Those were just meaningless kisses..._

No matter how many times I reminded myself that this was for the best, I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not even with nutella!

And nutella fixes almost everything in my life...temporarily.

I braced myself and walked outside my dorm. Daren had told me the number of his dorm. It was B102, just a hall away from dorm being B203. I wiped my palms on my shorts. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts and an over sized sweater. It was still a bit warm out.

Every step to Daren's room felt longer and heavier, like I couldn't walk anymore.

But I couldn't turn back now.

After an eternity I seemed to reach to his dorm. I knocked, partially hoping that he was gone so I could put off this dreaded talk. But, to my dismay he opened smirking, taking my body in. Even being tired as hell my cheeks found the energy to flush. I smiled at him and said in the most confident voice I could muster "Can we talk?"

He nodded with the special glint in his eyes.

He wasn't making this any easier.

"Talk about what?" He asked welcoming me in. To my relief nobody else was in his dorm, though he apparently shared his dorm.

There was one bed on each side of the room. I assumed to one with the covers undone and pillows scattered was his. He had a picture frame of two African American people on his nightstand, which was cluttered with books. I could only wonder who they were. He had a poster on his side of the wall about the _Beatles_.

The other side was much neater, but I found Daren's messy habits _extremely _attractive.

_Not making this easier..._

''About...us." I answered after a minute motioning my hand between us.

"What about us?" He raised one eyebrow though the smirk wouldn't leave his perfectly marble and sonnet worthy lips. I would because I had kissed them...and so had many other girls.

But that sonnet...

_Thy lips so thy smooth, thy taste like_ _marble..._

"Shai..." Daren spoke snapping me out of my thought and highly freakish sonnet. I was staring at his lips the whole time and his smirk had grown bigger.

I cleared my throat and spoke again.

"Maybe we should just stay...friends.'' I practically whispered out the last word but not soft enough. His smirk fell off and the glint in his eyes was gone. They had grown just a _tinge _darker. I swallowed and stood up. I had to go.

_It's all for the best._

"I should go." I said and tried to fast walk towards the door. Apparently, I was not fast enough.

Daren had grabbed my arm, pulled me back, slamming me into the wall. I swallowed trying to make an escape. He closed in on me at the speed of lightning. I wasn't fast enough.

"What do you mean?" His voice was deathly soft, indicating his anger.

This was _such_ a turn-on.

I shook my highly inappropriate thoughts away and prepared myself to answer him.

"Maybe it's best if we just stay friends." I whispered not breaking my eyes away from his stare. He blew out a frustrated breath it seemed he was holding and ran a hand through his freshly fucked looking hair.

"So you don't feel_ this_. Your telling me that...right." His voice came out strangled but calmer than last time.

"I didn't say that. I said maybe it's best for both of us if we just stay friends." My voice came out gritted.

"Fine. We'll stay friends."

_That was easy._ I could almost hear my iPhone say.

"I'll wait for you." He said softly. "But, you must know..." He pressed his body against mine..."I'm not a very patient waiter." He kind of growled out the last part and shit if it wasn't the fucking hottest thing ever.

I bit my lip nervously.

His eyes seemed to blacken even more. His hands gripped my waist. His left hand slowly trailed down my bare leg (except for my shorts) and rested on my thigh drawing circles in my skin.

How was I supposed to think coherently with him doing that?

"I-um-we-I..." I stuttered and he chuckled huskily, his voice obviously deeper.

The glint in his eyes was back and his smirk was in full action. He was so cocky...ugh! He pissed me off and then turned me on.

I tried pushed him off me, but he wouldn't budge. I pushed harder and he chuckled a little. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fucking let go of me..._friend_." I said friend sweetly to piss him off but it seemed to just amuse him.

"I didn't hold you let go of you." He whispered. I swallowed yet again.

_This is probably what I'll miss the most..._I internally grieved. I grimaced at my thoughts and had no avail in trying to push him away. He just pressed himself harder onto me and I gasped when I felt his rock hard erection. It was pressing inches above where it was needed the most.

_Was he actually turned on by me trying to push him away?_

I couldn't say I wasn't either...That would be a lie.

I finally gave up and encased my arms around his neck.

Friends did that...right?!

"You know it's really hot when you do that?" He said into my ear.

"Do what?" I asked carefully.

"Pretend you don't want me." That was his glorious answer. I giggled a little bit.

_What was I...fourteen?_

That was what he found intriguing about me. Well then...

"Who said I was pretending?" I leaned and whispered into his ear, just has he had done to me.

He whipped his head to look at me. I swear I heard the _sound_ of his head turning, his eyes penetrating me.

"You _really_ shouldn't have said that." His voice was like dripping, oozing sex. I decided to play him on his own game.

"You right. Because we are_ friends_ now right." I said putting extra emphasis on friends. I gave him a chaste kiss on his jaw and proceeded to push him away since his grip was loosening on me.

Suddenly, he gripped my tightly and kissed my roughly, even though his lips were soft and smooth as hell. He pulled away breathing raggedly.

"See you later friend." He smirked and I remained flabbergasted. I quickly gathered up my composure and walked out making sure to saunter my hips more than necessary.

"Fuck." I heard him mutter.

_Fuck_ is right.

* * *

_How was that? _

_Things are about to get interesting..._

_Read and review..._

_You'll get a naked Daren..._

_Reviewers__ go to heaven..._

**_5_**_ reviews...please!_

_Thanks! Love ya Bitches!_


	6. A Day at the Beach

_Read and Review please!_

**Being honest might not get you alot of friends but it will always get you the right ones.**

* * *

**Shailene** **POV **

It had been an all too long week since I had told Daren about my decision. I gathered my books as I was getting ready to leave for the day.

_Philosophy...Check..._

_Trigonometry...Check..._

"Please excuse the interruption. Today the college day has been canceled due to the flooding of the library. Students will be asked to make up the missed work from today." The Dean said.

The library of this college was flooded. There had been a rainstorm a few days ago but the blistering weather was back again. I sighed as I placed my books on my desk. Nothing to do. Nowhere to go. I decided to take a walk outside when Sheridan came barging in.

"We are going to the beach!" She exclaimed all excited.

_What..._

"Avan and his friends are going and they invited me so I figured I'd bring you along too. Just because your now _friends_ with that guy from the nightclub doesn't mean I'm going to let you sulk around in college. Me and Avan planned this for this weekend but school is off toady so your coming with me. Besides the weather outside is beautiful...I bet the boys are too." She nudged me with a wink.

I really wanted to stay here in my dorm, eat cookie dough ice cream and watch _The Vow_, but Sheridan was insisting. She can be pretty persuasive when she wants to. She's not the stereotypical dumb blonde. She smart and absolutely gorgeous.

Me...not so much.

"Fine let me just get a bikini." I gave up. It was useless to fight her. I went into my drawer and fished out my only bikini. It was a baby doll pink with careless ruffles. It was okay. It kind of had a grayish tint to it because of the salt water. I had no other options.

"You are not wearing that old thing!" Sheridan gasped in horror. "What's wrong with it?" I asked annoyed. Sure, it wasn't the prettiest bikini but it was kind of nice...

_Kind of..._

"What's wrong with it?!" Sheridan shrieked in horror grabbing the bikini out of my hands. "Everything is wrong with it! Hold on a second..." She turned to her drawer and pulled out the sexiest bikini I had ever seen. It was strapless and midnight blue with a little bow in the middle of the cups. It had cream colored polka-dots everywhere. The bottom was strapped on the sides and also had polka-dots.

"I am not wearing that!" I said assuming that it was for me.

Apparently I was right because Sheridan said, "Yes you are! No buts!"

_Ugh!_

"Fine." I sighed. I looked to see what Sheridan had put on and it was a shimmery green bikini with petals and leaves taking the place of the straps. She looked so amazing. It made me feel like I didn't belong.

_Plain..._The word haunted my mind again. I shook my thoughts away as I pulled my bikini on. It looked funny on me. Like a pig with lipstick. But, it didn't look terrible...it kind of gave me the illusion of curves.

I pulled on my lacy and sheer, white bikini cover and started to pack my beach bag. I took my iPod and headphones with me and I beach towel. I also had some sunblock lotion since, I didn't want to get sunburned. I took my drugstore sunglasses with the white fake diamonds on the side. I had a book with me just in case. I took twenty dollars with me. I also took my water bottle in order to sat hydrated. I was about to leave with my hair in a pony tail and only lip balm on when Sheridan sat me down in front of her mirror.

_Let's play Barbie..._

Half an hour later my hair was in beachy waves. Sheridan had only put mascara, bronzer, blush, and some lip stain on. I had to admit...makeup was a magic wand when it came Sheridan.

Sheridan did her hair in french-side braid and practically the same makeup as me, except with different colors. I was wearing my flip-flops right now. It absolutely boggled my mind to why girls wore heels to the beach?! Wearing a ton of makeup and going into the water only to come back out looking like a raccoon!

We headed out the door and Sheridan directed me outside of campus. There was a big trailer car with people lined out side. Sheridan grabbed my hand ran us across the street. She jumped onto some guy whom I assumed was Avan.

"Avan this my best-est friend Shailene...Shai...this is Avan." She introduced us together. I gave a small smile and he returned it.

I looked around and saw someone familiar.

_Very familiar actually..._

Oh, my God! It was Daren.

"Daren..."

"Shai..." We both said in unison.

"So you both already know each other..." Avan was grinning widely and then...Oh, no she _didn't_...Sheridan said the most embarrassing things ever...

"Shai, this is the guy from the nightclub..." Daren smirked and I sighed with a little blush spreading across my cheeks.

"I suppose I am." He shook hands with Sheridan and the smirk was still planted across his face. Sheridan nudged and winked at me while, Avan was stifling laughs. I internally groaned. This was going to be a _long_ day.

_Remind me to give Sheridan a nice, friendly, slap on the face..._

I took in Daren in a white shirt that hung loosely around his calloused frame and his swimming trunks. He looked so hot with his disheveled, blackish hair and chocolate pools of eyes.

Thankfully, he didn't notice me eye-fucking him as he was in a heated discussion with Avan. They seemed to be talking about an accidental invite about two "...fuck-annoying..." girls.

Then, not a second later two girls...with heels on, came running up to us. One was that slut I had seen with Daren my first day here. Her skin was tan and she had on the skimpiest bikini ever...there were no cups...just triangles. Another girl was a red-read with the same style as the tan girl.

_Why would Daren want me...when he had her?_

I sighed at my thoughts and jumped when when the tan girl _threw _herself on Daren and red-head planted herself along Avan. Me and Sheridan rolled our eyes and Daren smirked when he saw my reaction and wrapped her tighter in his arms. The girl sighed with satisfaction.

_That should be me in his arms..._I couldn't help but think. At least it was before I made the stupidest _decision_ ever. Actually, cross that. It was the second stupidest decision ever. My first stupidest decision ever was when I decided to be born...

We all began to sit down in the trailer but not before tan girl threw me a dirty look.

_Ah...so she remembered..._

Avan said he was driving to the beach. The ride was about an hour long. The inside was actually like a room, with a small twin size bed and a few chairs. But, it looked like someone hadn't been there for a while now. I sat down on one of the chairs and Shay sat in the front next to Avan and the red-head.. It was already incredibly hot when we got here, and there was no Air Conditioner (AC) to be seen. There were no windows in sight either. I started fanning myself with my hands, trying to relieve some of the heat. But, scientifically it only made things worse.

Red-head sat on one side of Avan and tan girl sat next to Daren, almost on top of him.

_Bitch..._

I took out my water bottle and slowly lapped the water up with my tongue. I sighed in relief as the freezing water hit my mouth.

_Ahhhhh..._

I felt someone burning holes into my back. I turned sharply and noticed it was Daren. His usually chocolate eyes were dark and hungry. His nostrils were flared and he almost seemed angry. I turned and gulped.

But, not out of fear. But because, he was so incredibly _hot._

**Daren POV**

Who the hell did she think she was?

She was _sooo_ doing this on purpose! She was fucking _torturing_ me!

I carefully eyed her pretty, little pink tongue as it lapped up the water from her water bottle.

_Lucky bottle..._

I imagined that tongue on me, in me..._around_ me.

That's it. I was as hard as a rock.

She felt my angry glares burning into her back and she turned around sharply. She carefully examined my expression of anger and lust. She quickly turned away and I visibly saw her swallow. Francia was still clinging to me, even in heat like this. I tried to pry her off but, she indicated no sign of letting go.

I admit that it was my fault and that I lead Francia on. But seeing that jealous expression on Shai's face was totally worth it. It meant that she still cared. She felt the same things I felt. That she couldn't stand to see me with another woman and neither could I stand to see her with another man...or woman, for that matter...

The room was heated with awkwardness between me, Shai and Francia. Lauren was in the front sitting with Avan and Sheridan.

_Shai, this is the guy from the nightclub..._I chuckled a little at remembering and Sheridan's surprised expression and Shailene's mortified one. My erection didn't seem to get any better.

_Dead animals in my toilet..._

_Grandpa and Grandma "going at it"..._

_A shower in blood..._

_That's it...down boy..._

My erection had gotten a little better but it was no denying that I still had a slight boner.

The heat was unbearable. Shai took out a small towelette and wiped her face...her neck...

_Holy shit..._

She rubbed slow circles around her neck trying to get rid of her perspiration. It was like she was masturbating with a towel. She slowly moved her towel down towards the swell of her breasts that were exposed by her "cover-up." I don't know why it was called a cover-up. It barely covered anything of Shai's.

She wiped the tops of her breasts and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head, with my erection in full force now. She put the towelette away and shifted a bit so I could see her more clearly. Her beautiful face was flushed and her plump lips never looked more tempting.

_Friends..._

That stupid, stupid word.

Why did she want to be friends? Was there something wrong? Was there someone else?

_Fuck no..._

The thought of someone else besides me touching her...

I was silently angry and furious inside. But, not at her or her secret boyfriend...but at me.

Why did I care so much anyway?

I was the more Smash-Dash kind of guy. I wasn't supposed to care. I wasn't exactly a player or a man-whore but I had my fair share of women and none of them ever got me to feel like this. It was just so...frustrating.

But most things in my life were frustrating and complicated. Especially my childhood. I seethed internally when I remembered my fath-no. He wasn't my father. His name was Robert and I would call him that. He wasn't privileged enough to be anything but a sick, psycho, pathetic excuse for a _human_. He would beat me mercilessly and when my mother, Nora would try to help me...he would rape her brutally.

I remembered her hysterical cries and sobs throughout the night. They would last for hours. He would make me sit in a corner and watch. He said he was teaching my mom how how to be a good wife, that I should do the same.

I was too young to understand what was going on but I knew it was wrong.

It was so _wrong_.

Most nights would end in me crying in a corner, bruised. My mother would be on the floor trying to fix the broken pieces of her dignity and Robert drunk on the couch.

I was thankfully put into foster care at the age of twelve, where I met Margaret and Sanjay. They old, in love, and childless. I visited a therapist... and he helped me slowly. I was not an easy child. Robert was in jail and Nora was dead. I tried to not cry.

I tried.

But, I failed.

Margaret and Sanjay slowly broke down my barriers. I grew to love them. I could never be loved by anyone else or love anyone else.

I realized my eyes were slowly watering and I blinked back the unappreciated tears.

"Okay guys we are parking now. Get ready to leave." Sheridan came through the door.

_Time goes by fast..._

**Shailene POV**

I laid my towel down on the sand as everyone began to lie down next to me. My towel was striped blue and green and I relished in the colors. The beach wasn't very crowded. Sheridan was right it felt good to be out. I fished my Nuetrogena sun-block lotion out of my beach bag. I felt the heat itching up my skin.

I was not going to get sun burned in any circumstances.

I slowly started to apply the lotion on my legs. They were nice and shaven.

_Thankfully..._

I felt Daren drilling holes into me with his stare. I looked him straight in the eye. He had no right to be angry. What had I done, to upset him so much? I didn't look a way from his stare.

Then, _Oh no he didn't_...he put his blazing eyes on smolder mode. Fuck, they were piercing right through me. I could feel my bottom dampen.

_No, no, no..._

_Friends._

_Friends._

_Screw that._

I teared away from his look and continued applying sunblock across my body. My arms. I slowly took my cover-up off and applied the sunblock to my stomach and chest. I tried as hard as I could to ignore the wave of emotion Daren was sending.

But, it was nearly impossible.

I was about to call Sheridan and ask her to apply the lotion on my back but she was in the water with Avan. She looked like she was having fun and I didn't have the heart to call her. And, there was_ no way_ red-head and tan girl were getting their hands on me.

_I had to idea were those hands had been..._

I considered asking Daren, but thought better of it. It would just create un-needed sexual tension between us.

_There was plenty of that already..._

I tried to apply the lotion on my back but only ended up creating a white, lotiony, smothered mess of sun-block.

Then, suddenly I felt a warm pair of calloused hands on my back. I immediately recognized that touch.

I whipped my head around to see Daren. His usual chocolate brown eyes were a brownish charcoal color now. He had a wide smirk that stretched across his face, his hands moving across my back in a rhythmic pace.

"Friends can help friends, right?" He whispered huskily in my ear. I looked him intently in the eye. That little...

_Double-damn him! He's using my own strategies against me.__.._

"Lay down." He whispered yet again and I reluctantly obliged. I lay down on my stomach, across my towel and he slowly worked his hands into my skin. H was massaging my back then he was applying the sun-block on it.

His hands began to kneed my flesh. I stifled a moan. My bottoms were so drenched. I had a pair of shorts with me, thankfully. I would just were that or the cover-up. My train of thought was lost as he lowered his hands so that they were caressing the small of my back. He traced the dimples I had on the small of my back. His fingers slid a centimeter underneath my bottom.

I think I hissed.

His fingers and hands did magic to my body. He was basically full-on massaging me, with those talented fingers of his. I couldn't help but wonder what else, them fingers were good at...

My self control was withering, so I stood up. "I think that's enough. But, thanks for your help_ friend_."

He had the audacity to smirk.

_Screw him..._

_Gladly..._

I stood up and walked towards the water. The mid-day sun felt amazing on my skin. The salt water was hitting my ankles and I relished in the relaxed feeling. If only all days were like this. The clouds seemed to glow from the sun and the water shimmered. It looked like emerald This was a change from what I was used to; still, lifeless water. That had no waves.

_How did the ocean say goodbye..._

_It waved..._

I laughed a little at remembering the well known joke. It brought back some of the vague memories, of when I actually had a_ family_. Parents, an older sister. I felt loved. But, nothing good in this world ever lasts.

My childhood was amazing until about the age of three or four. My parents started bickering about meaningless things like un-done dishes or the color of the bathroom wall. The honey-moon phase seemed to be over for them. Mimsy lived in Oklahoma then, so she had no clue. As a kid I always thought love was easy. Kind of like monopoly. But, the thoughts were still fuzzy in my head.

Then, I realized love was far from easy.

It had the strength to heal but in my case it was like a tornado.

Destroying everything in it's path.

My da-George had been having an affair with Cindy, his current wife. Molly was caring mother by day, hooker by night. My sister. Victoria was three months pregnant with a baby. Then, my life seemed blurred. I tried all I could to keep everyone happy. But, I didn't succeed.

Like, now I couldn't succeed in keeping my tears inside my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before anybody noticed.

I felt warmth behind me. It felt like some one was pressing up against me. I was about to turn when after a sudden push I landed to into the sea. I looked to see who did and found an amused Daren.

"You..." I couldn't find a bad enough word for him.

He ran back to the sand and I sprinted after him. I took long strides and pounced on his back bringing both of us down. We fumbled on the ground until I noticed I was straddling his waist. I made quick effort to get up but his hands gripped my waist.

"Stay..." He whispered.

So I did.

He drew slow circles on my hips making it extremely hard for me to form a coherent thought.

He finally implied that I he wanted to get up so I lifted myself off him, grabbing his hand (ignoring the electric sparks that shot through the contact) and leading him to the ocean were I pushed him on the sea.

_Bad, bad decision. _

He came up out of the water with his wet dripping, unruly hair. His shirt was clinging to him and I could make out his delicious six-pack. He peeled his wet shirt off him and threw it on the sand. His abs were beautiful and he was so beautifully chiseled. I took him in all his dripping wet glory.

I wanted to _lick_ the water off him.

Before, I could do anything highly inappropriate for _friends_ to do, he grabbed my waist and plunged us both down.

I came up gasping for air, basking in his arms. His arms were wrapped around me. His lips were wet and I closed my eyes trying to fight the temptation as I pushed my wet hair back from my face.

I took in a deep breath, letting the air into my lungs. I felt a beach ball hit my head and I turned. There were a few people in the water and a guy was swimming towards us. He had dirty blondish hair and his muscles were prominent. But, believe me when I say this; he was _nothing_ compared to Daren.

I hopped out of the water with Daren on my heels. I grabbed the ball and threw it towards the guy. He seemed a little familiar. I think he might have been in one of my classes. He caught the ball but continued wading through the water to get to me. I felt a weird vibe coming off from him and it made me want to shy away from him.

"Sorry about that." He said once he had reached me. But, he seemed to be looking anywhere on me except for my face.

I felt Daren drape an arm around my waist.

"Shai, you want to go..." Daren implied his eyes a little-no _alot_ dark. This made me furious. Who in the name of fuck did he think he was? Why was he so angry? I couldn't figure out his moody emotions and that made me so incredibly frustrated. And why was his hand on my waist all of a sudden? I thought I made it clear we were friends...Even though I didn't want to be.

"Sorry about hitting you with the ball. It was an accident. You can come play with my and my friends if you want?" He asked completely oblivious to Daren. I was too furious at Daren to make any coherent decisions.

"Sure." I found myself saying. I was pretty sure I had some kind of disease. My brain says something else and I actually do something else.

The mysterious beach ball guy grinned cheekily.

"I'll show you how to _play_." I think he meant something much more different when he said _play_.

Daren wandered off angrily to everyone else, but I could remember the feeling of his hand on my waist. I didn't push it away because I realized how much I _craved_ his touch.

I followed him into the water which was a little too deep for my liking. I sadly, didn't know how to swim. I was terrified of going into too deep. Same thing with love, I didn't what to do, how to love. I was just afraid of falling in to deep.

**Daren POV**

I wanted to tell him to back off.

But I couldn't.

She _chose_ to go with him when I implied that she should come with us. The creep kept looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

_Not that I already didn't..._

Yes. I was jealous. I didn't want her to go _play ball_ with some douche and forget about me. Forget about us...Being jealous was an understatement. He was totally ignoring me and _my_ arm around _her_ waist. What did he think? He could just take her...

Apparently he did...

I watched them play together as I lay down on my towel. I remembered the feel of my hands on hers when I _applied_ the sun block on her. I couldn't help it. I thought she couldn't look any more tempting with that stupid bikini cover on her...

_Boy, was I wrong..._

I could barely contain my eyes inside my head, when she started applying that shit on her skin, making sure to rub every flawless spot, just to fucking torture me. The soft creamy, glowing, exposed skin was taunting me. It was like waving a bottle of beer in front of an _almost_ recovering alcoholic. She though she was fucking funny right? I'd show her...

But apparently God didn't think it was the right time for me to show her. Because, she was showing me everything. She wading around in the water in every which direction and I kept my eyes trained on her. She was a little to deep in the water for my liking, several feet away from where we had been.

_Holy shit..._

The blonde dude just grabbed her hips and pushed her down in the water with him!

_Fucking ass hole..._

I wanted to rip his arms out of his fucking sockets for touching her. My eyes never left them as they got up, even more farther away from shore. His hands were hidden in the water and he better hope to fucking hell, that they weren't on her. She seemed to move closer to him and they looked like they were going to lean in. The douche seemed more eager, to be quite honest.

_Oh, no motherfucker!_

_She's mine!_

I don't know where my possessive vibe came from but it bothered me greatly. It made me want her so fucking badly. First her little tricks, now this little stunt. I was fucking furious even though I had no right to be.

We were _friends_...

I got up quickly, and my way towards them when this huge wave came knocking them both off there feet. The douche got up but Shai was no where to be seen. He didn't even seem to fucking notice that she was missing. He went right back to his game. I waited a few more seconds...No Shai. What if she couldn't swim. I knew she had been to far away from the shore line!

Then, suddenly her head pooped up and she so fucking far away. She couldn't seem to fucking breath. She couldn't swim.

That and when I saw her drown back down trying to get out help was all I needed to break into sprints running towards the water. I ran at a speed I didn't think I was capable of.

I was in the water before I knew taking enormous moves towards where I had last seen her. She wasn't there I frantically dove down and saw her helplessly floating around trying to get air. Without a second thought I grabbed her waist and pulled her against bringing her back up to the surface. She lay lifelessly against me but I could feel her faint breathing on my shoulder. Thankfully she was alive.

Then all of a sudden another huge wave crashed in to us and we tumbled down and I hit my head the one of the rocks, which had to draw blood. I quickly ignored the string and placed her in my arms once again kind of swimming and kind of walking I saw that we had gathered quite the crowd when I reached the shore with Shailene in my arms, bridal style.

I wanted to carry her like this, but in this situation. The life guard who hadn't noticed her was pulling people out of the water since the big waves were beginning to kick in.

_Blind bitch..._

I lay her down on the sand and Sheridan, Avan, Francia, and Lauren came running up to me with the douche and life guard in tow.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Sheridan was hysterical bombarding me with questions. Avan ran a hand up and down her back soothing her and obviously Francia and Lauren did nothing but mutter immature phrases and roll there. The life guard was worried and the douche looked at me with an annoyed expression that said I-could-have-done-better.

_If you would have seen dumb ass..._

"Should I perform CPR?" I asked the life guard who looked concerned.

Before, he could respond the douche yelled out, "No. I can do it. It's kind of my fault this happened and I should fix it."

_Bitch, you just want to suck faces with her..._

"It's okay. I think I have it under control. I'll perform the CPR." Francia had a pissed off expression on her face but I couldn't care less.

I leaned down and placed my mouth on her hers. Even slightly unconscious, she tasted delicious. The sweet yet spicy taste of her and the salt water was amazing. Her lips were still so incredibly soft.

If only she was conscious right now...

I slowly breathed in and out, performing the expected procedures of CPR. I felt her move beneath and reluctantly pulled myself off her.

She coughed a little and I rubbed her arm a little trying to give her some comfort. She held her head as if she had been suffering a terrible headache.

"What the hell happened?" She said drowsily.

The life guard decided piped up. "Well, you were drowning and this brave young man decided to help you. It was very courageous of him, knowing the the large waves were still hitting the shore line. You owe you life to him."

I couldn't help but smirk a little as Shailene went wide eyed looking at me. She gasped as she looked at my temple and I'm sure it wasn't very pretty there. People started to move away now and Sheridan gave Shai a tight telling her to reach her as soon as possible. The douche reluctantly walked away with an attempted half wave at Shai. She half hardheartedly returned it.

I stood up and helped her up. She brought hand up to my face trailing her finger up my jawline and to my temple, where the wound resided. er touch was scorching and my dick thought so too, as it perked up at her fingers.

"Thank you...for saving me...wait here. The least I could do is return the favor." She took and I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful ass. She came back with a little Emergency Kit box.

"Come with me."

_Gladly..._

She grabbed my hand and lead us to where the bathrooms were. She came out of the ladies room after washing her hands. Nobody in particular seemed to be around.

_Mwahahahaha..._

She pulled out a little plastic packing and opened to reveal alcohol pads. She ran her fingers up my jawline again. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me so she could feel what effect she had on me. She gasped as she felt my hard erection.

"Sometimes I feel like you do this to me on purpose." I whispered hoarsely. She looked shocked and I quickly pulled away not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

She took the pad and patted on my and hissed a little at the burning feeling. This was nothing compared to what I felt like when Shailene touched me. She looked like she was concentrating really hard when her pink tongue peeped out of her perfectly plump lips.

_Fuck..._

She wiped away the blood and concealed the wound with a band-aid. She pulled away and looked around awkwardly because of me and my stupid boner. I felt like I should apologize.

"I'm sorry about...before." I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear me but she did. The next thing she said put off fire crackers in me.

She smirked a little before saying, "It's okay, I didn't _feel_ anything at all."

_Holy fuck, kitty grew some claws..._

I was so fucking turned yet so fucking enraged. I took a lethal step towards and she licked her lips a little.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I said hoarsely, yet again. With every step I took forward, she took a step back until her back made a_ thudding_ noise against the wall. I caged her in, but it didn't look like she wanted to leave. I put both of my hands on the wall.

"What did you say?'' I asked again, looking intensely into her beautiful hazel eyes.

**Shailene POV**

"Nothing." I answered him, getting lost inside his dark chocolate orbs.

"No you said some thing. I swear to fucking god, you really shouldn't have said that." He said crashing his salty lips into mine.

It wasn't gentle.

It was fucking ecstatic. It was exhilarating, like the best part of the roller coaster. I dropped the Emergency Kit and ran my hands through his hair performing a scavenger hunt. He pressed into me with his hands digging into my waist.

"This is for fucking torturing me." He said breathing hard and biting down lightly on my neck.

"This is for fucking with that blonde douche bag." He said and bit down on a another spot a tad bit harder. I let out a moan enjoying his newly discovered jealously and want.

"This is for wanting to stay fucking _friends_." He said and sunk his teeth into my shoulder, surely leaving a mark.

_Shit..._

I pulled his face up and met him and his lust filled eyes.

"Screw friends." I said and smashed my lips to his hungrily.

* * *

_Ha, ha, aha! I'm so evil I know!_

_Let me know what you think and please give me your thoughts._

_Please **5** reviews! I love you and reviewers go to heaven!_

_Love ya bitches!_


	7. The Challenge

_Read and Review Please! _

_Sorry, for the less frequent updates. Summer vacation is right around the corner and I am trying very hard to get my assignments and exit projects completed since finals are coming up and grades are to be updated._

**Life is full of challenges. Being happy shouldn't be one of** **them.**

* * *

**Shailene POV**

_Screw Friends..._

_Screw Friends..._

I kept thinking about my currently made decision while Daren attacked my mouth with his exceptionally talented tongue. I had put so much thought into my decision before I actually carried it out. I only wanted to keep him safe and be safe. There were so many obstacles and dark turns in my life right now I just wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing by doing what I wanted...

I had thought about getting a new job and I noticed a _Help Wanted-Waitress_ sign as we were coming to the beach. There was a vacancy sign in a famous restaurant nearby the campus of Seattle Community College. The name of the restaurant was _Talk of the Town_ and I decided I would try to work there.

Daren's hands traveled up and down my back and then gripped my torso harshly if he was in pain. I suddenly felt the bulge in swimming trunks...

_Well no one could be comfortable with that position..._

I had Molly nagging me and I didn't know about the condition of my Mimsy. We hadn't talked in a while due to Molly and I was desperately worried for her.

Besides, Daren was dangerous for me. Sometimes it's the things you want most in life, your really better off without. Daren wasn't good for me. He had girls worshiping the ground he walked on, so why was he here with me? More importantly why were his delicious lips on mine?

I savored his taste-soft like whipped cream, because I knew I had to pull away from him soon. He ran his hands over my bare torso pleading me with his tongue to open my mouth for him.

We weren't good for each other. We were better off with different people. There would be less complications with that. Life would be less complicated. I reluctantly pulled away from his mouth.

"Stop. We can't go on like this." I panted, out of breath. I held on to the silence that surrounded us, only our greedy gasps for air being heard.

His eyes darkened in a millisecond and when he spoke his voice was seething. "You just said 'screw friends'." He quoted my previous implications of wanting to be more than friends.

I sighed in frustration and need and instinctively gripped the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for leading you on most importantly. But we can't do this." I pleaded with him, but I was about to learn that he was not one for mercy. His hands gripped my waist.

"So you are just going to ignore _this_." His hands gripping my waist were all the emphasis I needed.

"I'm not ignoring anything. We aren't good for each other." I say honestly.

He chuckled darkly, but he still didn't let go of my waist, yet only pulled me closer so I was flush against his chest. My hands were limp at my sides making me unable to do anything.

He made me crazy.

He made me lose all sane and rational thought.

But it was everything else in my life that reminded how dangerous this was.

"I'm going to make you regret this. By the end of this week you'll be on your fucking knees begging for me." He gritted darkly. I gasped out of anger and out of shock that warm wetness seemed to pool between my legs.

_It's just water..._I tried to justify with myself. I could just hope that he didn't hear my bathing suit bottoms soak.

I tried focused on the issue at hand. I was only trying to help both of us and prevent the crashes and burns. And he was fucking _betting_ me!? I'd show him. My inner demon was thirsty for blood.

"Correction. You'll be the one to break. Not me." I seethed trying to get him to release his grip on me. He didn't budge...just held me harder. I was about to loose my mind. He had the audacity to say that to me, after I had only wanted to keep him safe? I was fucking furious! Who the hell did he think he was?

Then he leaned in to kiss me...it wasn't gentle or reminding at all. It was fast and furious. His soft lips made up for harshness and roughness of his move. His lips slowly nipped at mine and his tongue was pushing itself into my mouth. It hadn't even been five minutes since the bet and I was already breaking. Over the years I had always seemed to take Sheridan's tips and tricks on boys for granted. Now it seemed that I was going to need Sheridan's advice more than ever!

He let go of my as soon as I was about to respond and there was a wicked glint in his eyes. His beautiful, chocolaty eyes...

"Beat that." He said arrogantly, his hands moving down to my ass, squeezing then returning back to my waist.

_That little..._

_Snap out of it!_

I quickly regained my composure and decided to give him a taste of my own medicine. I bit my lip in which I hoped looked sexy. I ran my finger down his oh-so-perfectly chiseled chest and leaned in. I glazed my lips across his, so that I was talking against them. My finger was still running down and stopped at the waist band of his swimming trunks. I placed an inch of my finger in there.

He let out a hiss, like my touch was burning him.

"I've had _much_ better." I kissed the corner of his mouth, making sure my tongue touched his slight (sexy) scruff. He had his mouth in hard line and his fists were clenched. I walked away from him heading back to the Sheridan. I made sure to saunter my hips a bit more than necessary as I left.

I heard a guttural moan from his mouth.

_Good._

**Daren POV**

What had I gotten myself into? I groaned a little as my eyes shamelessly traveled to the curve of Shailene's pretty, plump ass.

After five minutes of pep talk I decided to head back to everyone else, hoping that my erection had gone down a little bit. I should seriously receive a place in The Guinness Book of World Records for hardest boner ever!

I returned and saw everyone making an effort to pack. My eyes wandered around to where Shailene was. She was standing on the shoreline, and much closer to the sand than she had been before she drowned. I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Why do you care so much anyways?_

I ignored my mind and headed over to where she was. The sunset really was beautiful. The golden light made the water look like emeralds. The sun seemed to be looking like it was sinking into the water and the clouds seemed to range between yellowish tints to pinkish or purpleish tints.

It was magnificent.

I came up behind her placed my hands on her waist pulling her closer to me. I buried my head into the crook of her neck pulling her closer to me.

"You have had better...huh? But, babe I'm pretty sure I nailed it." I whispered against the soft skin on her neck kissing the area where I had bitten her before in frustration and lust. I ran my tongue along her skin and I felt her shudder.

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

She turned around and smiled a sugary sweet smile at me.

"You sure about that?'' Her voice was laced with the tone of seduction. She turned and ran back to everyone else, putting her bating suit cover on.

Everyone headed into the trailer-car and ride home was particularly silent. But the sexual frustration was thick in the air.

**Shailene POV**

"Shay we need to talk." I told Sheridan as opened the door to our dorm.

"What? Is it Daren?!" She asked excitedly. I smiled at her.

I motioned for her to sit down beside and spilled everything from top to bottom. The conversation was filled with shrieks and squeals and conservative sighs. I took a quick shower and changed out of my bathing suit. I put on camisole and cotton, opaque boy shorts and his myself in the cover after some delicious pizza we ordered.

I couldn't fall asleep and decided to work a it on my missed assignments with Sheridan.

"I'm on a mission to bring out your inner sex goddess Shailene." She declared while I blushed like a fool.

After a wink and a nudge or two I fell asleep thinking about Sheridan's advice.

* * *

_That's it! Thank you guys for being so patient! I love you so much!_

_Please leave me at least **five reviews**! Thanks! _

**_Oh and in the reviews be sure to mention who you think should win the challenge and what should take place!_**

_Thanks! Love you bitches!_


	8. Games We Play

_Read and Review please!_

_People have been PM-ing me, asking about pictures of Sheridan and I decided to tell you guys to go on Google Images and search Avril Lavigne. Yup. **Sheridan is Avril Lavigne**. I know. I'm really weird. **Oh, and Avan is Beck Oliver**. Literally._

**You know what? You look good in red.  
**

* * *

**Shailene POV **

_BRRINNGGG!_

I groaned as I heard my Victoria's Secret alarm clock go off. It was a birthday present from Sheridan to me from years ago. Yesterday came back to me with a crash almost the size of the waves from yesterday. It felt like somebody had just thrown a brick at my face.

_Bet..._

_Begging..._

Yesterdays conversation with Daren came back to me with a rush and I remembered Sheridan's plan or as she called it, Operation: Give-Daren-Blue-Balls-Until-He-Breaks. Sheridan jumped into my bed surprising me. How she could be so chipper at like six in the morning was beyond me.

"Get up! We have to get you all pretty and dolled up!" She chanted. I groaned and literally fell off my bed. Sheridan hurried me into the shower. I quickly became refreshed as I used my Victoria's Secret True Escape body wash. I used my clarisonic and Tata Harper regenerating, exfoliating cleanser. I lathered in my Herbal Essences Honey I'm Strong shampoo, taking care to smoothen out every strand of my crazy hair with my fingers. I ended up shaving my legs and underarms again, since I was paranoid about the hair on me.

I came out of the shower felling refreshed and awake. I looked to see what Sheridan had laid out for me and my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets.

It was a red cropped top that was sure to expose my midriff. It had a fringey pattern from the neckline passing the end of the shirt and somewhat covering my midriff. She also had put out a pair of dark wash tiny, tiny shorts. The nude flats with the black bows in the front were adorable but I didn't know if I could describe the rest of my outfit as _adorable_.

"I'm not wearing that." I said.

"Yes you are." Sheridan seemed just as determined to get my to wear those scraps of material she called clothes.

"I'll look like a slut." I looked her square in the eye willing her to say no to me.

"No you won't. Besides do want Daren to loose?" She asked me hitting my weak spot. I didn't want to loose, I wanted Daren to loose. Our relationship was far to dangerous to carry on. Landmines would explode everywhere killing us and everything and everyone else. I rubbed my face trying to get rid of any signs of sleepiness.

"Fine." I agreed and I could almost _hear_ Sheridan doing the Chicken Dance in her head. I groaned in frustration and reluctantly put my clothes on. Sheridan sat me down in front of her vanity and made an effort to do my hair. She straightened it. I swear the straightener was like a magic wand in her hand. All that salt water and shampoo that made my hair look frizzy. Sheridan made it all disappear.

She just put some liquid liner and mascara on my eyes. I used my NARS bronzer and blush duo to contour my face and give it color. I was a big fan of cakey foundation so I just used some concealer for my dark circles and some other blemishes I tried to cover up. I just put on some cherry colored lip stain and it made me look more brighter.

I filled my tote bag with my books and assignments for the day. Sheridan as usual looks stunning in a black tank top with the words Harlem Shake on it in hot pink. She's wearing shorts identical to the ones I have on. I spritz some floral scented perfume on me and breathe in a healthy amount of air. I inhale and exhale until I remember our _mission_.

"Remember Shai, make him want you more than you want him." Sheridan reminds me.

_Impossible..._

I give her a grin hoping it was saying thanks for standing by me. She flashes me her mega watt smile and we both head out the dorm room and into the business building.

People were buzzing around talking and moving into their classes. Sheridan even found Avan. She gave me a comforting hug and left me to fend for myself in a crowd of unknown people. Then I saw a familiar patch of dirty blonde hair heading my way. It was Liam, the guy from the beach. It was because of his carelessness I had a close to death experience. But then Daren came in and...

"Shailene, hey! I thought I recognized you." Liam seemed to have noticed me and initiated a conversation. He was once again giving off a weird, uncomfortable vibe.

I gave him a tight lipped grin. "Yeah, you seemed familiar too." I willed him to go away but, apparently he didn't get the message.

"What building are you in?" He questioned matching my strides as I made an attempt to get away from him.

"The Business Building." I answered him reluctantly.

"Cool! Me too!" He replied as if it was a good thing. I smiled at him and quickened my strides managing to get a way from him. I looked back to see if he was behind and to my relief he wasn't. In an attempt to look behind me I bumped into a wall...or a really, strong muscular body.

"Oops. Sorry." I said trying to get an apology out as fast as I could. Then I saw Daren, smirking a little bit raking his eyes shamelessly over me. I gasped in shock then became furious at his predatory gaze.

"Yeah, well I know how you can make it up to me..." His smirk grew wider as he pulled me in by my waist.

_Sexy, smarmy, prick..._

"Let me go." I gritted through my teeth. He winked at me and literally let me go with a thrust. I stumbled back and glared at him. He winked playfully and walked away. I took in deep breaths and walked into the Physics room. There were lab tables and people buzzing around everywhere looking for people to sit with. I glanced around frantically to see a table with a seat.

I saw an empty table and ran for it. I quickly sat down and pulled out my laptop. I had it foe quite a while and had saved up a lot for it. I pulled out another Word Document. I glanced around and noticed Liam walking towards me with the most ridiculous expression on his face. I looked down hoping he didn't notice me.

God must hate me right now because Liam took a seat right next to me.

"Hey Physics partner..." He said.

I looked up.

_Partner..._

Liam must have noticed the confused expression on my face because he pointed to the sheets pasted on to the lab table.

"It says the person sitting next to you is your working companion for long term assignments." I refrained from groaning. I gave him a tight smile and looked back at the sheets. The physics formula sheet was also pasted on the table. I bet it didn't have the Krabby Patty formula, did it? Physics was not my best subject...

_Don't sugar coat it..._

Okay, fine. I was terrible at physics. Down right horrendous. I tried my best though. The only formula I could ever remember was E=MC (to the second power). I tried to quickly review some of the formulas before Professor Duncan came in.

**Velocity Formulas**

_V=d/t_

_D=Vt_

_T=d/V_

_..._

"Good Morning class." A stern voice boomed through out the room. All of a sudden everyone fell silent. Even Liam stopped his creepy staring at me and looked towards the front of the room.

The professor went straight to facts and I went straight to taking notes.

**Vectors and Direction**

_A study of motion will involve the introduction of a variety of quantities that are used to describe the physical world. Examples of such quantities include distance, displacement, speed, velocity, acceleration, force, mass, momentum, energy, work, power, etc. All these quantities can by divided into two categories vectors and scalars. A vector quantity is a quantity that is fully described by both magnitude and direction. On the other hand, a scalar quantity is a quantity that is fully described by its magnitude. The emphasis of this unit is to understand some fundamentals about vectors and to apply the fundamentals in order to understand motion and forces that occur in two dimensions..._

"Okay, for the long-term assignment will be on the one and only Albert Einstein. You will be writing a twenty page paper on him and his theories. Be sure to encompass his formula E=MC (to the second power). Remember you will be working on the assignment with your working companion for the is due two weeks from now. Back to the lesson." He turned toward his Slide Show.

* * *

It was lunch time and I was sitting under a shade outside in the campus organizing my notes for Physics. The project wasn't very difficult but then again, I was terrible at Physics. I read over my class notes in order to freshen my mind with the wonders of force and scalars.

**Vectors and Direction**

_Examples of vector quantities that have been previously discussed include displacement, velocity, acceleration, and force. Each of these quantities are unique in that a full description of the quantity demands that both a magnitude and a direction are listed. For example, suppose your teacher tells you "A bag of gold is located outside the classroom. _

_To find it, displace yourself 20 meters." This statement may provide yourself enough information to pique your interest; yet, there is not enough information included in the statement to find the bag of gold. _

_The displacement required to find the bag of gold has not been fully described. On the other hand, suppose your teacher tells you "A bag of gold is located outside the classroom. To find it, displace yourself from the center of the classroom door 20 meters in a direction 30 degrees to the west of north." T_

_his statement now provides a complete description of the displacement vector - it lists both magnitude (20 meters) and direction (30 degrees to the west of north) relative to a reference or starting position (the center of the classroom door). Vector quantities are not fully described unless both magnitude and direction are listed._

I placed my hand on my stomach as I heard it growl. Lunch could wait...

"Hey bookworm!" I heard Sheridan with two paper bags of food in her hand. I smiled at her. It felt good to smile genuinely. My mouth was getting tired of giving fake smiles to Liam.

"Whatcha doin?" She sounded just like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb my favorite childhood show. At least they made formulas interesting. I mean who could build a roller coaster in their backyard?!

"Working on an assignment from Physics." I answered wearily. She handed my a paper bag.

"Thanks." I smile at her in gratitude. I push my laptop and papers aside and placed the tray on my lap. Sheridan sat down besides me and bit into her apple.

"What about our Operation: Give-Daren-Blue-Balls-Until-He-Breaks?" She questioned.

"Ah. I haven't seen him around toady." I told her dismissing our run into each other this morning. I bit into my turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich. It tasted amazing. I think I just had a mini orgasm in my mouth. It finally felt good to eat _real_ food. The psst few day have been spent on ordering pizza. I moaned into the bite.

"Where did you get this? It's delicious!" I exclaimed to Sheridan after savoring my first bite. Sheridan chuckled.

"It's from this new place a few blocks from here. I think it's called...oh, yeah! It's called Talk of the Town. It's a little expensive but the food is amazing." Then all of a sudden Sheridan's eyes grew wide. ''Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. I know your looking for a job right?" She asked.

I nodded since my mouth was full of heaven.

"Well, since it just opened up, they have a vacancy for a part time shift waitress! You could get a job there!" She exclaimed.

I nodded in approval. I did need to get a job, and I could check after classes.

''Thanks." I told Sheridan in appreciation. ''Your awesome you know that." I said truthfully.

"I know." She winked.

* * *

I pulled on my jean jacket, while heading outside. It was getting a little chilly. Classes were over and I was heading to Talk of the Town to see if I could get the job. I grabbed my worn out, leather cross-body purse and headed out the door of my dorm. I pulled my phone out and decided to text Sheridan.

**To shayshay:** going to talk of town. txt me l8er g2g

I slipped my phone into my purse and headed out of the campus. Sheridan said the address was Highland Avenue, 168th Street. Nobody was out in this time of the evening and it was a nice and quiet change. I enjoyed the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. If only life life was as simple as a breeze.

I followed the address she had given me and found the restaurant. Sure enough they still had the vacancy sign. I stepped into the restaurant. Sheridan was right. It looked a little expensive. There were little mini chandeliers everywhere and they were giving the room an illuminating glow. The entire restaurant had a warm aroma to it. The tables had rosy red cloths and the people eating looked sophisticated and smart.

Two things I wasn't.

I was starting to doubt me getting this job.

The waitresses didn't once rip or stumble, they seemed to walk smoothly. Another thing I wasn't capable of...

I walked up to the manager's desk. Her name was Mrs. Clyde.

"Hi, um I'm here to apply for the part time job as a waitress." I said in the most I-don't-trip-on-stable-surfaces voice I could muster.

"Ah. Yes. Welcome. Come follow me and we'll speak about this." Her smile was warm and welcoming as was her voice.

She got up and motioned for me to follow her. She led us to a room inside a hallway. It contained shelves and shelves of files. We sat down at a round table in the middle of papers.

"So you want the job?" She questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Yes. I do." My voice sounded sure and confident and I began to feel sure of myself and confident.

"Well, the job has some qualifications. You shift will be from Monday to Friday from 5:30 to 8:30." She said.

I nodded. This was he easiest time for me to work. The shifts weren't very incredibly long either.

"You also need to memorize the menu and some of the daily specials." That is do-able. Although I'm kind of worried. If I can't memorize Physics formulas how am I going to memorize restaurant menus and specials?

I just nod.

"Good, now wait here please. I'll be right back." She takes off and leaves. I look around. There isn't much except for papers and documents.

She comes back with a small package in her hands. " This is two pairs of your uniform. You will need to wear work appropriate heels for the remainder of the time you work here.

I wince at the thought of me in heels.

_Shailene + heels + trays of food = Recipe for disaster!_

_See! I am good at math..._

I take the package from her.

"Thank you." I say politely.

"Your welcome. You can start tomorrow. Oh, and your salary will be $20 an hour. You are welcome to work more than your required hours." She smiles again and I leave for campus. I have some other assignments I need to work on.

The pay for the job was amazing. I just hoped I would receive tips from satisfied customers.

* * *

I got up the next morning due to Sheridan's relentless shaking.

"Get up! Get up!" She shrieked. I groaned in fatigue. Last night Mrs. Clyde had given me the menu to take home and memorize. I stayed up until one in the morning trying to get it into my brain. Thankfully, I had. I just needed to review the specials one more time. I was beyond anxious and excited for my first day at my new job. I had fished out a pair of simple, black, thirty dollar heels I had bought from Payless Shoes in senior year. I had checked out the uniform and I swear I looked like a waitress from a pornographic video!

The attire was a white, feminine, skin _tight_ blouse, with ruffles on the sleeves. It was a button down with a low neck that showed off more cleavage than needed. It had a little apron and a skirt that reached up to a few inches above me knees. I hoped I would be able to wear a sweater but my hopes were crushed when I called Mrs. Clyde. Uniform codes were strict.

I felt like I was in elementary school again.

Mrs. Clyde and told me to call her Linda as a form of friendship. Her kindness was contagious and I found myself smiling widely around her.

I rolled off my bed and hurried in and out of the shower at lightning speed, since I didn't need to wash my hair. It was still a little straight from yesterday but I could feel my natural waves beginning to form. I wanted to placed my hair into a ponytail but Sheridan was exceptionally stubborn today.

The weather was warmer than usual so I decided to wear my pencil skirt due to Sheridan's relentless begging.

"Flaunt what your mamma gave ya!" Sheridan said referring to my legs. I cringed internally at her statement because whether I admitted it or not, Molly was gorgeous. She had impeccably straight, and auburn colored hair and deep brown eyes like Victoria. I took after my father with my chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes.

I had on a decent white blouse, that was a little to tight and low-necked for my liking but it was comfortable and chic. I paired my pencil skirt and blouse with a hot pink, cinching belt that made my waist look tiny and curvy.

_The wonder of nature's gifts..._

I paired my outfit with a pair of simple flats and some mascara, eye liner and lip gloss.

I soon discovered to my horror that my skirt was _short_.

Really short. I groaned in worry that I might look like a tramp, but Sheridan encouraged me by saying a looked stunning.

_Somebody needs glasses..._

Sheridan was also making me take birth control pills religiously every morning. It didn't look like I was about to be _bedded_ by anyone anytime soon but I had to agree with her there. I didn't want to end up with the same fate as Victoria.

She had gotten pregnant in high school.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I had almost forgotten about Daren and our little bet.

_Almost..._

After the first few classes I headed to the bathroom to make sure I looked okay. I had felt pretty oily throughout my classes and thanked god for finding some blotting papers at the bottom of my tote bag. I hadn't seen Daren all day. It was like he was absent. I headed out of the bathroom to go to my dorm for lunch and work on a few assignments.

As I made my across campus I ran into Ken. Like literally _ran_ into him. My bag fell down and so did the components inside it. I winced internally as me and Ken bent down to pick it up. I'm sure as I bent down a few guys whistled taking in a handful of gazes at my behind.

_Oh gawd..._

I remembered Ken's assault at me a few weeks ago at a party. I doubt that he remembered but he had permanently embedded that memory into my mind. I mean how could forget Daren's heroic actions so easily?

_He was one hot piece of ass... _

Ken smiled sheepishly as we both got back up and I noticed him taking glances at my chest. I rolled my eyes annoyed at his actions and tried to walk away but the bastard had the _audacity_ to grab my wrist. I gritted my teeth.

"Let me go." I hissed.

"I'm sorry. For everything. But you can't go around looking like what you did and not expect me to do anything." He made it sound like it was my fault. That was his pathetic apology. He was a fucking cunt.

"So it's my fault you wanted to fucking rape me." I hissed. I squirmed under his grasp but the bastard's scrawny fingers had some use.

"No." He said quickly sounded frustrated.

"But I really wanted you. I still want you." He said pleadingly. He had forgotten to mention _I want to get in your pants_. I rolled my eyes and tried to pull away from him. He looked frustrated and pulled my towards him and grabbed my waist in satisfaction.

"How about we get lunch and go up to my dorm and talk things out."

"There is nothing to talk about." I tried to remove his hands that were tightly clasped on my waist. Unlike Daren's grip his grip was cold. It made me feel empty and hollow.

"Babe come on I know you want me." His apologetic expression was now menacing and hooded and I desperately tried to get out of his grasp. I was about to scream help before I saw Daren come up his eyes black and raging.

It was unfair for him to look so hot when he was angry!

"Get your hands off her." His voice was gritted.

"Oh, yea pretty boy." He pulled my closer. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll fucking rip your fucking arms out of your sockets if you don't let go of her! You go running to daddy." His voice was menacing, yet so fucking hot!

**Daren POV**

Was it true?

Did she still want him as I had heard him say? My insecurities were surfacing and I resented Shailene for making me feel that way. For making me feel jealous while Ken rubbed his filthy hands all over her.

"Get you fucking hands off her." I repeated for the thousandth time. My fists were clenching and un-clenching. I didn't need jail now. I'm sure if I did cause Ken any physical harm I'd end up beating the daylight out of his scrawny little ass.

Shailene looked so fucking hot, I'm surprised I didn't notice her. Her little piece of skirt hugged her ass curves in a way that was un imaginable. Her shirt was tight and I could see her cleavage. I was having a fucking hard on while I was trying to get scrawny ass here, to leave.

He was leaning down towards her and was centimeters from her mouth when I fucking lost it.

I pushed him hard. He stumbled and fell down hitting his head.

"Ow! What the fuck?'' He yelled like scrawny piece of shit he was.

"I'll fucking break you if you touch her again." I seethed.

I grabbed Shailene's arm and practically dragged her into my dorm. She looked flushed and her hazel eyes were darker than usual. How dare he fucking touch her? I wanted to erase the marks his hands made on her. I felt the pin points of jealousy striking my body. It was an un-welcomed feeling that ignited a flame that refused to die out within me. What if she did want him?

_We'll have to change that..._

I flashed her a predatory gaze.

"Do you want him?" I questioned walking towards her. With a every step I took forward she too a step back. She gulped as her back hit the wall. She was panting lightly and I noticed the subtle movements of her chest heaving up and down.

They didn't seem so subtle when they caught my attention.

"Do you?" My voice was a low growl now and I licked my lips in anticipation for her next answer. She just merely blinked at me without answering. My patience was wearing thin.

"Do you?" My growl was much louder now. Suddenly, her lips curved up into a smirk. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me.

"Why do you care?" She questioned her voice calm and unwavering. I grabbed her waist and pressed myself into her. She gasped in shock when her soft abdomen met my raging hard on. Her shocked facial expression was soon replaced by a saucy and coy expression that looked so hot on her.

"Answer the fucking question." I gritted between my teeth. I had to know her answer. The insecurity was eating me alive...from the inside out.

"Answer mine first." She said pulling my face down to hers. "And I'll answer your every question." Her lips brushed over mine and I'm pretty sure my eyes darkened a thousand shades more. I pressed myself more inhumanly close to her. I understood the double meaning behind her words. I so badly wanted to kiss her right now. Her soft, pink lips were right there. In front of me. But my pride and ego declined.

I sure as hell wasn't loosing the bet.

"Daren." I heard a sound that sounded like a cross between a dying beach whale and a woman in labor. I groaned in frustration and Shailene pried herself away from me. I slid my hand down her waist and gave her ass one last _firm_ squeeze before Francia came barging in.

"Daren, babe..." She was cut short when she noticed Shailene besides me.

"What the fuck are you doing her?'' She said in a snotty accent.

"Nothing concerning you." Shailene muttered_ bitch_ under her breath, causing an amused expression take over my face before grabbing her bag and walking out.

And it was just like me to stare at her ass.

_Damn_, what an ass...

* * *

**Shailene POV **

I quickly got dressed in my uniform still dazed from my previous encounter with Daren.

_Please, god let him be jealous..._

I ran a comb through my hair and reapplied my lip gloss. I desperately tried to pull my skirt down, a few inches knowing it was a hopeless effort. With every step I took towards the restaurant it felt like my skirt was shrinking. I felt so self-conscious. I had my cross body purse with me I clutched hopelessly to my side.

I quickly reached the restaurant and met up Mrs. Cly-I mean Linda. She greeted me with a hug and took me to the kitchen and showed me where the orders or be placed. I saw another waitress which was picking up plates. She gave me a warm smile and I returned it.'

_Seems like Linda infected everyone..._

She explained to me about everything ranging from orders to table numbers. A half hour later I was ready to start.

"Honey, why don't go and serve table number fourteen. Take six menus, honey." I complied to her orders and took six menus and my little waiter notepad and pen. I glanced up to see table fourteen and my breath caught in my throat when I did.

I saw Daren, Francia and two different girls and guys.

"Linda, I can't serve that table." I shot out as fast as I could. But, Linda was no where in sight. And she expected me to serve them. I couldn't get fired on my first day. I had to serve them.

_Come on Shai, put on your big girl panties..._

I took a few deep breaths of air and inhaled and exhaled walking over to there table without managing to fall flat on my face or stumble. Walking on a flat stable surface was a full time job...

_I didn't fall..._

_Good job..._

"Hi. My name is Shailene and I'll be your server this evening. What can I get you?" I asked managing to be polite while Daren had an amused yet bewildered expression on his face. I could feel his eyes roam me shamelessly. One of the guys from the group piped up and decided to add his two scents in.

"Oh, I'll just some of that hot piece of ass you got there." He smirked and gave me a raunchy wink. I tried to not take my heel off and shove it so far up his ass, it might take surgery to get it out. I just simply ignored him. I saw Daren flinch at his comment.

_Huh..._

"Uh, what do you have here that has no sugar, no fat, no carbs and no sodium?" Francia asked.

Typical slut. I restrained from rolling my eyes.

God forbid they got stuck in that position.

"Water." I said blatantly. I didn't need to even look at the menu to know that. I heard a few snickers from the group.

"Whatever..." She muttered. "I'll have some iced tea and a plain salad, no dressing.'' She said snottily as if she should deserve a medal in her impeccable choice of eating. I took there orders one by one and couldn't help but notice how Daren's gaze seemed to linger longer than it should have.

_Or maybe I'm just a paranoid_ _girl..._

I took my trays and plates of food and began to set them down on the table. Thankfully, I didn't trip. I owed alot to god. I _swear_ when I set the food down Daren's hand brushed across mine. I know because I felt a tingle in my hand. And when I looked up he was smirking.

That proved it._  
_

_Cocky bastard..._

After they left I went to their table to see any tips. I saw a little note on the table.

**_That's a sexy ass you got there. It earned you this..._**

_**xoxo**_

I didn't need a signature to know it was from Daren. I blushed about a thousand and one shades of red after reading the note and checked to see what it had _earned_ me. I saw a twenty dollar bill and pulled it out and another twenty dollar bill fell out.

$40!

_Damn..._

I had never been so happy and giggly in thanks to the uniform...

* * *

I quickly gathered my notes for the project I was doing with Liam. I had done extra research and had discovered more formulas if that was possible! Liam wouldn't give up on his creepy staring and I was thinking I might need to get a restraining order on him. I looked at my Physics notes one last time before shutting down my laptop.

**Rectangular Notation**: Z = R ± jX where +j represents inductive reactance and -j represents capacitive reactance. For example, Z =8+ j6W means that a resistor of 8W is in series with an inductive reactance of 6W.

**Polar Notation**: Z = M Ðq, where M is the magnitude of the reactance and q is the direction with respect to the horizontal (pure resistance) axis. For example, a resistor of 4W in series with a capacitor with a reactance of 3W would be expressed as 5 Ð-36.9° W. In the descriptions above, impedance is used as an example.

Life is confusing...

So is physics...

I slid my laptop into my bag when Liam started talking to me.

"Hey, um Shailene?'' He questioned nervously.

"Yeah?" I answered wishing the Earth would open up and swallow him whole. I couldn't be sure but I had this hunch that he was stalking me...

"Um, do want to maybe get dinner tomorrow..." He said awkwardly.

I planted on the sweetest and most apologetic smile I had.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy tomorrow. Maybe next time." His smile brightened when I said _next time_.

_Bitch better not take that seriously..._

"Okay. See ya!" He said and walked away. I smiled that sugary sweet smile at him again and quickly rushed out of the room. I was going to go to the cafeteria to sit with Sheridan. When I got there the entire place was populated and noisy and I felt so overwhelmed. I squinted my eyes to see if Sheridan was there. I scanned my eyes over the room looking over the colorful round tables.

I noticed Sheridan and she started waving.

"Come here!" She mouthed. I smiled graciously at her and started walking in her direction.

I saw that Avan and Daren were sitting there with Francia so close to Daren, she could have been sitting on top of him. I again restrained from rolling my eyes. I ignored that tiny pin points of jealousy I was feeling. I just gave everyone a tight smile and sat down next to Sheridan. It seemed like Daren noticed my inner emotions because he gave me an arrogant smirk.

_Bitch..._

I pulled out my paper bag that had the lunch I packed for myself this morning. I had a banana and a...

_Wait a second I had a banana... _

With a smirk I slowly pulled it out and peeled the banana peel of ever so slowly. Sheridan was engrossed in a conversation with Avan. I honestly don't even know why she waits so long. Just hump his leg already. I groaned internally at me inner bad girl and quickly threw the banana peel away.

I slowly slid the banana peel in my mouth after giving Daren a sultry wink. I had gotten his attention and his was now gulping as I opened my mouth wider than normal and slowly slid the banana in and out.

Daren shifted uncomfortably and his eyes remained transfixed on the banana and me. Francia didn't even notice and was blabbing on about the current episode in _Gossip Girl_. Daren ran a vicious hand through his hair as I fastened the speed of my sucking then ever so slowly bit a piece off.

I think he gave a silent strangled gasp. I smirk inwardly.

I licked my lips over and over and continued molesting the banana making sure my lips wrapped around it in the most erotic way.

_Take that bitch..._

I finished my banana slowly and I could tell Daren was almost squirming in his seat.

Then, the next thing he did completely pissed me off.

He pulled Francia on him so that she was straddling his lap. Then he gave her an open mouthed kiss. The little pin points of jealously I was feeling before was _nothing_ compared to the bull shit I was struggling with now...

I wanted fucking pull her hair and slap the shit out of Daren...

_Then maybe kiss him..._

I could fucking _hear_ the movements of their lips and it felt like ages until after they pulled apart, Francia sighing with satisfaction. Daren had a fancy ass smirk on his face and I could feel the fury build inside me...

I knew how to play the jealousy card too.

After lunch I went to find Liam.

"Hey." I said to him breathless from running.

"Hey?" Hey said like it was a question. Like what was doing with this douche bag here?

I didn't know why except for the reason I was here.

"About that date..." I answered him.

"I changed my mind." I finished my reply, leaving us both shocked.

* * *

_So how was it? Tell me your thoughts and suggestion for the next chapter in the review section._

**_I'm gonna need at least 10 reviews for motivation. Write suggestions please!_**

_Love ya!_

_Who ever reviews is a boss!_


	9. Jealousy Card

_Read and Review please!_

_I'm incredibly sorry for not being able to post for the past few weeks! I had a lot going on and I still have a lot going on so please excuse my procrastination! I was in a bit of a pretzel and really didn't fell like updating but your reviews were very motivating! I got double the reviews I asked for and I am very grateful! _

_Thank you so much!_

**Every time I want to commit a sin, I take out my lighter and hold it near my palm and put it away after the heat has become unbearable. I tell myself, "Muhammad if you can't survive the heat of this lighter, how are you going to survive the heat of hell?"**

**~Muhammad Ali**

* * *

**Shailene POV**

I looked around feeling uncomfortable. I was making my way to my dorm and trying to brush of the distinct feeling of being followed. These feelings definitely weren't new. It all had started a few days ago when Ken had tried to seduce me into being with him again. And like any other time he failed undeniably. I had rejected him clearly but I couldn't shake of the weird vibe he always gave me when I bumped into him in between classes. His eyes had been steely and his stare was hard and cold. He had almost tried to rape me at the Back-to-School party a few weeks ago. I still remembered his sloppy hands over me and his breath that was stinking of booze. I had been so terrified and I was still terrified. I had a dangerous feeling that he didn't just want sex. He was deadly and I was doing all I could not to crack under his pressure and shy away from his treacherous stares.

I shook my head vigorously. I was heading to my dorm on a Tuesday evening to get ready for my date. I had finished my required shifts as a waitress. I still couldn't get Ken out of my head. I tried to push him away with the thoughts on my first date with Liam. He was okay when he wasn't being a creep. But, he wasn't deadly or dangerous.

The only reason I was going out on this was to make Daren jealous for the little stunt he pulled during lunch a few days ago. But, after thinking about it, I realized it was just my stupidity speaking. he'd never want me enough to be jealous and how was he going to be jealous if he didn't know I was on a date with Liam.

I quickly snapped out of my train of thought and dressed a little bit nicely but not over dressy. Liam had told we were going to a movie then dinner. This date would be it. Then we could just go back to being partners for Physics. The project was coming along fairly well and it turned Liam was amazing in Physics. He was very smart and sometimes even cracked a joke or two. He'd make an amazing friend if only he'd loose the creepy act. I think he was working on it though because his stares were less skin crawling and his voice didn't seem to make my skin crawl anymore.

I finally decided on a casual, beige, laced dress and the black combat boots, I was borrowing from Sheridan. I pulled my hair to side and decided on a nice fishtail braid. I quickly polished off my outfit with some eyeliner, bronzer, blush, mascara and a clear lip gel. I wore a charm bracelet on one hand and a dainty ring on the other. I finally spritz on some perfume and took a long look at my self in the mirror. My dress was about mid-thigh length and I thought maybe it was too short.

_Oh well, too late now..._I thought as I rushed out my door with a pink clutch, to see Liam outside.

I saw that he was waiting outside and there were four different people surrounding him. I caught up to them and noticed it was Sheridan, Avan, a blonde and...Daren.

_What the hell..._

I saw that Daren looked as shocked as I was for a second but quickly pulled on a sexy smirk and raked his eyes shamelessly over me.

_I knew I should have changed..._

I rolled my eyes and walked up to Liam greeting him with a friendly hug and Sheridan with a smile. I pulled away but his hand still remained around my waist and on my hip. Daren's gaze lingered on his hand on my body and suddenly an idea shot through me.

"Sheridan, since we are all here with our dates why don't we all triple date!" I exclaimed brightly. Sheridan grinned at me like she knew what I had up my sleeve.

"Totally! Avan and I were going to this hot club around town and now that you mention all four of you should come along." She said. Avan smiled at her and she winked like she was hiding a secret. Avan looked at me then back at her until he understood.

He cleared his throat. "Yea man. You and Maria and Liam and Shailene should come along with. It'll be fun." He added when he saw Daren grimace. I made a mental note to thank Avan and Sheridan tremendously after my devious plan was put in action.

Liam smiled at me and I grinned back at him and he agreed to come along with us. Daren reluctantly agreed his eyes not leaving Liam's hand that was _still_ on my waist.

_Stay there for tonight please..._

We all nodded and filled into our cars and drove to _Eclipse _the club that Sheridan was raving about. Avan gave us the directions and I immediately felt under dressed when I saw the club. Lights were everywhere and people were grinding on each other like animals. Thank god my dress was short sleeved and a little short. I would have looked like a nun in a place like this. I also had my fake ID with me. I carried it around for emergencies and I was going need a few Tequila shots and maybe a Shirley Temple or two to unwind and become a bit bolder.

Alcohol does that to me.

We all sat down at a little booth in the far end of the club. I decided to get a Shirley Temple and thanked tremendously when the cool shocking liquid hit my tongue. My nervousness about this plan was at it's peak.

I savored the taste of it and drank slowly allowing the liquid to consume my thoughts. I was a little bit loose after a Shirley Temple and a Tequila shot. I stood and saw Maria (I'm going to call her Harlot for tonight's sake) grinding her ass on Daren. Anger an jealousy consumed my thoughts and my rage was fueled when Daren looked at me with a big ass smirk across his face.

I smiled at him sweetly and looked down at Liam and said, "Let's go dance." Liam stood more than willing to comply and I had dragged him out on the dance floor and moved closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he closed the space between us, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed into him and he hisses grinding his body on me. I faked a moan and caught Daren's attention. I quickly brought my lips to Liam's jaw and i could practically feel Daren's stare burning holes through me.

_He was so jealous..._

_Perfect..._

I kept kissing up Liam's jaw as he let out groans and hisses. Daren wasn't even paying attention to Ma-I mean Harlot anymore as his eyes were trained on me. The alcohol was really kicking in. I knew it was i let go of his jaw and slammed my lips to Liam's.

A rational part of me told me I was going to regret using Liam and making Daren jealous, but I didn't give two shits. The more dare devil side of me encouraged me. I quickly moved against Liam's lips and I guess he was an okay kisser but his movements were sloppy. I didn't care thought. My plan was working and that's all that matters.

I kept kissing Liam until breathing became a necessity and I had to pull away. I realized the difference between Daren and other guys now. When I kissed Daren fireworks exploded and landmines burst but when I kissed Liam it was like a walk in a meadow. A boring meadow and a boring walk.

No excitement.

I excused myself to the bathroom. I needed to regain my composure until I went back out there again. I quickly splashed a little water on my face and straightened my dress that was a little wrinkled from the movement our bodies made when I pounced on him. I opened the door to go out but standing outside was Daren. His eyes wee black as pitch, he was breathing heavily and his hands were clenching and un-clenching. I gulped.

_Fuck..._

He stepped in and pushed me roughly against the bathroom wall, locking the door. I landed with a thud and I was incredibly aroused now.

_Bastard..._

His mouth was on mine in an instant as he crushed me between his lean and muscular body and the damn wall. My hands were pinned to the side of my head by his hands. Not asking for my permission he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I moaned under him and sucked on his tongue. He pulled when breathing became a need and he looked me dead in the eye.

_Uh-oh..._

* * *

_Hehehehe! I am so evil but it was necessary! I need your feedback to tell where I should leave off from this. You guys doubled the review last time and it was 10 reviews! _

_**20 reviews please! And please give me your suggestions on the next chapter!**_

_I love you bitches! Reviewers are Boss! _


	10. Cat and Mouse

_Read and Review please!_ _Thanks for remaining patients and for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I love you guys! PM me if you want to talk! I love making new friends! _

**If you ever live up to be a hundred I hope I can live up to be a hundred minus one day, so that I never have to live without you.**

**~Winnie the Pooh **

* * *

**Daren POV**

I wanted to rip his fucking arms out of his sockets, when I saw his hands lingering every where on Shailene's body. And if I wasn't mistaken she seemed to be enjoying it. I wanted to let the world know that she was so fucking_ mine_. I don't know where this possessive emotion came from but it was too late to put the flames out now. I don't care who she thought she was but she forgetting that only_ I_ could touch her like that.

What was even worse was that the intense jealously I was feeling with the possessiveness were two emotions I didn't have the right to feel. Like what was I going to do? Claim her when I saw how blatantly they were interested in each other?

I first tried to get her jealous by taking Mary...no...Melinda...fuck her name! She was just another nameless slut. But my point is that I tried to get her jealous by letting...the girl...grind her fake ass all over my un-affected dick. But, she barely seemed affected. She seemed to brush off my cocky expression and the next thing I knew was that her lips had some how suctioned themselves to his jaw.

I swear, smoke had to coming out of my ears. I was boiling with rage. Not necessarily at Liam, even though this was partly the bastard's fault. I was directing all my anger and jealousy towards Shailene! She was fucking playing me! I knew it! But, I wondered if her desire for Liam was as real as she made it seem or if this was just a part of her suspected ploy...

My knuckles were turning white when I saw Liam just grasped onto her. I heard her moan and inconveniently...it turned me on. My dick was already hard when noticed what she was wearing grinning appreciatively but now...fucking shit I was screwed. I was too busy replaying her sexy sound in my head when it hit that she was moaning for Liam!

_That bitch!_

I was fuming with rage and I was so incredibly envious of Liam...the other guy who made her moan, when I thought i was the only one that could do it. I ran a hand through my already unruly hair trying to tame my emotions.

Then the next thing she did set me off. It was like being on a roller coaster, that just suddenly crashed. BAM! I heard the explosion go off in me as Sheridan firmly attached her lips to Liam. I was already fuming with rage and what she did just fueled the fire that was burning. I wanted so bad to break them up, but I'd look like a maniac.

I wanted to pound into her right now and let her only I could touch her like that.

Only I could make her scream and writhe in pleasure.

Me.

Soon, they pulled apart and they were both gasping for air. Sheridan excuse herself and I watched her head towards the bathroom. I quickly took off after her my nostrils flaring and my fists clenching in anticipation of confronting her. I stood by the door until she came out quickly, water running down the sides of her temples and a few streaked across her flushed face. I eyed one droplet as it made it's home right in the middle of her upper lip. I wanted to lick it off her mouth and I was already licking my lips in anticipation.

I eyed her carefully, her chest heaving up and down and her pupils dilated, placed on her flushed face. She looked intense and I saw her clench her thighs together. That was my undoing.

Without a second thought I pushed her roughly until her back slammed against the bathroom and efficiently locked the door. I caged her in and crushed my lips down to her soft sweet ones. Without asking for her permission I slammed my tongue into her mouth and grunted eagerly when I felt her mouth sucking on my tongue. I pushed myself into her if that was more possible and felt her arms encase my neck. I pulled away reluctantly and watched look more aroused than before.

She was mine.

I would make sure she knew of that but right now more different actions needed to be taken.

I brushed my lips across her's and said, "Your mine." I shot her my signature smirk as she gasped when I spoke the words of possession. I snaked my hand up to her breasts and my fingers latched onto her hard nipple. I pulled gently then twisted her nipple roughly to emit a large moan from her. I couldn't find the control in me to walk away so I pressed my self up to her _even closer_ and let my fingers still remain wrapped around her taut and hard nipple.

She moaned slightly when I reached my other up to cover the nipple of her other breast. I was too fucking turned on to stop now.

The bulge in my pants was the only proof I needed.

I let my hands remain that way until I pulled both her nipples roughly earning a loud moan from Shailene. I bent my head down and kissed her neck softly before I gathered the last bits and pieces of my self control to wink at her then walk out.

**Shailene POV **

I was gasping for breath, taking in greedy amounts of air trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened. Daren groped me in a public bathroom before simply walking out on me...leaving me hungry for more. My nipples were throbbing for his touch and they were so hard, I swear they could have cut through the thick glass of the restroom.

I tried to regain my composure and splashed some cold water on my face before picking my clutch off the floor, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. I reached inside and pulled out my lip balm and applied a little to smooth out my chapped lips. Lip gloss wasn't really my thing since it was thick and sticky, kind of like the paste you would have used in second grade to make sculptures in Art Class. After five more minutes of self-regaining I walked out the door with a mission to make Daren feel that _hunger_ he caused me to feel.

I spotted Liam in the hot mess of the club and strutted over to him. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning as he pulled me into his arms again. I set my clutch down and smiled at him...more like grimaced. I looked around to find Daren and he was busy sucking faces with Ma-no...Harlot.

Rage boiled inside me and I wanted to be the girl he seemed to be kissing. And then...Oh, no he didn't...

He slowly opened his eyes finding me and winked...at me, before closing his eyes again, resuming sucking faces to an oblivious Harlot.

I was furious! The bastard thought he was getting to me!

_He is though, isn't he..._

I told my inner bitch to shut up, but in reality he was getting to me. I allowed myself to feel jealous over him! I was angry at myself before I remembered my mission from earlier!

_Hunger..._

I smirked at my genius brain in satisfaction. His cockiness was really affecting me. I smiled again at Liam, making sure it seemed wide and real. I pulled myself closer to him and he eagerly returned the favor. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pushed his lips towards mine and kissed him fast and eager. His lips were fighting to keep and it kind of bothered me he wasn't in synchronization.

I could still feel Liam's bulge though. And forgive me for being a bitch but he was _tiny_.

I pulled away from trying to gasp my breath when I turned to see Daren looking at me, his nostrils flaring and his eyes a charcoal color...wide with rage.

_Your mine..._

_Your mine..._

_Your mine..._

His words and gestures of possession were flooding back and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. My panties are soaking and I seemed desperate for some friction between my legs. His lips covered up into a snarl and he pushed Maria out of his arms.

_I was so fucking turned I almost forgot Maria's name for tonight was Harlot..._

Correction.

He pushed _Harlot_ out of his arms ans stalked over to me his snarl still in place. And fuck me if it wasn't sexy as hell.

I tried to look away from his stare but I couldn't. It was as if I were paralyzed. Before I knew he had pushed Liam away from me.

"Yo, what the fuck man?" Liam yelled in frustration.

But, his cries were drowned out from my ears when Daren pushed my towards him, his hands gripping my waist and proceeded for a ravished kiss. I quickly regained my composure.

_I seemed to be doing that alot..._

I turned my head so that Daren's lips landed on my cheek. I could hear him growl lightly in frustration, the sound sending small vibrations to my core. I shivered at the feeling, hoping Daren wouldn't notice how he was affecting me. I tried to place my hands on his chest and push him away when he grabbed my wrist like a vice and pulled me out of the noisy club.

The night air was cool and I don't think anyone really noticed my absence besides Liam. It felt good to get away from the sweat and perfume combined smell of the club. The sky was dark with the moon lighting it up and the stars twinkling. I took in a much needed deep breath. The night smelled sweet like maybe dandelions and musky like the traditional scent of Daren.

His grip was still on my wrist as he backed me up against the hod of his car. My butt hit and I immediately sat on it, Daren moving between my legs on instinct. I wrapped my legs around his firm torso ad pulled him in, my ankles locked behind his back. He groaned as he smashed his lips to mine as he mauled mine roughly.

It ignited something deep within me.

He pulled away reluctantly and he said again, "I told you. Your _so_ fucking _mine_." He kissed me briefly but firmly before saying his statement agian punctuating each word with a searing kiss. My lips were tingling now and I licked them in anticipation as heard him whisper a slight _Fuck_ before slamming his lips to mine again.

I expected for his aggressive affection to decrease.

It didn't.

And I loved it.

He started to stab his tongue in and out of the wet cavity of my mouth.

_He was tongue fucking my mouth..._

I would squealed like a little school girl if his mouth wasn't attached to mine right now. I opened my mouth to him even wider than sucked on his bottom lip biting a little bit emitting guttural moans from his mouth. His moans hit my mouth with a vibration and sent little sparks down through my body. It made me feel tingly all over. His hands that were only waist were now sneakily moving there way up to my breasts.

I gasp when his thumbs strokes the underside of my breasts. He chuckles, like he is having fum teasing me. In an attempt to get back at him I dragged my hand down his defined and muscular torso, down to his crotch. I squeeze the prominent bulge in his pants before pulling my hand away after hearing him groan.

"Don't play with me." He seethes in anger and lust. For some strange and sick reason his anger is _really_ hot. I wonder instantly how hot and sexy our makeup sex would be...if we were ever a couple...I mean.

"Don't doubt my skills." I whisper back to him using the same exact amount of aggressiveness he used on me. His lips curved into his famous smirk as he gave me a smart ass reply.

"What skills, babe?" He teases me, his eyes clouded over with lust. He's starting to piss me off, but he still somehow manages to keep me turned on.

I don't respond I just place my mouth behind his and start to leave open mouthed kisses, making sure lick and bite here and there. His guttural moans are enough to let me know exactly what _skills_ we were talking about. I leave I trail of kisses along his neck and run my hands over his tight and chiseled abs. It take me all of my strength to keep from moaning.

I know this is terribly wrong to do when you on a date with someone else...but I really don't _care_.

It's then I realize how amazing it feels to not give two shits about anything and be _myself_.

I have always watched out for everyone. I looked after Sheridan making sure she never got too high at a wild party and get fucked by a slob equally high. I watched out for Molly making sure she never had me to be in the way of her fabulous life with her fabulous boy toys. I tried to take care of Victoria when my parents threatened to disown her after she got pregnant. I made sure Mimsy always took her aspirin if she got a headache. I tried to look after Dad when he started going through tough, financial problems (Another reason my parents ended up getting a divorce). I tried to make sure no one talked behind my back in the catty years of high school.

I think somewhere in between that...I forgot how to _live_.

And Daren...made me feel so _alive_.

He made me not want to care.

His groans break my train of though and I squeeze his bulge again. My mind registers how big he is. Honestly if dicks where the size countries his would be China. Ken had a nonexistent dick compared to his. I moaned when I thought about what Daren could do to me with it.

I pulled away when I remembered what I was here for. I pushed him away from me slightly and slide of the hood of his silver, BMW convertible. I winked at him and proceeded to walk away when I felt him push me back roughly then growl into my ear.

"Where do you think you are gong?" I shiver because his voice is hot on my cool skin.

"Trying to find someone else to test my _skills_ on." I say just to piss him off, because fuck...he's sexy as hell when he is pissed off.

There's a fire in his eyes that lights up a fire beneath my skin when he's pissed as hell. His anger make me want him and I don't know why.

_Is there something wrong with me..._

His growl is louder now and he presses his body to mine almost painfully yet so passionately.

But, I love it.

"You don't get it do you?" He asks his brown eyes glazed over with lust and his pupil dilated. I'm sure mine were the same. I don't answer because I know it is a rhetorical question.

"Your mine. I swear if that dick lays a hand on you I'll tear his arms out of his sockets." He seethes into my ear and we both know he is talking about Liam. His gestures of possession are so hot, his words make me pant, leaving me gasping for air.

I kiss him fiercely, pushing my tongue into his mouth and moan in pleasure at the feeling of his hot mouth. I am so wet and throbbing right now I think I'm going to go insane. He grunts in pleasure. His hands slide down to my waist and he squeezes me there, before reaching over to cup my ass and lift me up so I can thoroughly wrap my legs around his torso. I have my arms around his neck and my ankles locked in place behind my back. I can feel his erection digging into my lower abdomen and I feel so proud.

I'm turning _Daren_ on.

_Daren_, the guy with sluts drooling over him and women worshiping the ground he walks on.

_Daren_, the bad boy in college.

Now, that I really think about it...it is kind of obvious I have always had a thing for bad boys. Leather jackets and motor cycles where the things I found myself attracted too. Why can't I like the sweet, caring, and gentle guy? Why do I find the rough, rebellious, bad boy so attractive? I start to wonder why I was with Ken? It's a question I don't think I have the answer to right now.

But that's okay.

As long as I'm in Daren's arms...everything is _okay_.

He breaks off the intense kiss and starts to nibble on my jaw and kiss his way down to my neck.

"I need you to tell me you want me." He says in a husky voice, in between his kisses on m neck. "Because, I fucking _need_ you right now."

I moan at his words and suddenly I don't care if I am in a parking lot, making out on the hood of a car with someone I have known for barely three weeks. I don't care because he makes me want to forget everything. I don't care if someone sees us, ravishing each other like animals.

"Daren..." I moan his name in a breathy voice, while I'm still gasping for air greedily.

"Say it..." He growls into my ear and he nibbles on it. I remember suddenly what I was here with Daren for. I had to push my own needs aside and make him want me more. He thought he could walk away from me in the bathroom, and I would do nothing?

_He thought fucking wrong..._

I try to gather up the last ounces of my self control and tolerance and I unravel my arms around him and release the lock I had around his waist with me foot. I give him a little sneak ass, devious smirk because I feel so bad ass right now.

"Eh...I have had better." I wink at him and walk away slowly, hoping he doesn't run after me because even I don't think I have enough self control to not pounce on him and fuck his brains out if he grabs me one more time.

I break into a steady jog and see a little ally and try to go there and calm myself. I lean up against the cement wall and inhale and exhale slowly, trying to get my heart rate to go back to normal. I don't even hear the sound of footsteps since I'm so occupied in trying to start breathing normally.

I open my eyes and I see Daren standing in front of me his nostrils flaring and the chords in his neck strained. I refrain from screaming as he just scared the shit out of me and I suddenly notice something on his lower abdomen since, his shirt is riding up because of the wrinkles caused by us pressing together. It is a tattoo of of a small skull. There are little feathers coming of it and it's so small and so fucking sexy!

I want to bake fucking cookies on it!

I can't believe I didn't notice it! It's small but not too tiny. Maybe he got it a few days ago...

I have a confession to make. I have two tattoos. Sheridan made me get them in the senior year of high school. I have a small heart on my hip and a quote on my rib cage. Sheridan has a small rose on her boobs. The quote I got that really spoke out to me was:

_Free yourself, let go and take chances..._

No one except Sheridan knows about it. But, right now I'm more than willing to let Daren know.

On instinct I walk over to Daren my eyes on his tattoo and I skim my finger over it. He grunts then turns me around to push me up against the nearest cement wall. I suck in a deep breath of air in surprise and I love how he man handles me. He's never brutal but the little roughness he uses sends me over the edge. He squeezes my waist and presses himself into my again. He knows I love when he does that.

Because I do.

I do love it.

"What did you say before?" His voice is husky and his breathing is harsh and unsteady. I gulp when I see low hooded and lust clouded his eyes are. His lips are full and swollen from our aggressive kissing and I'm positive my lips are in the same condition. I try to push him away because I'm not sure if I can stand his proximity to me. My panties are sticking to me because of there wetness.

His hand skims underneath my breast and I just want him to grab it. But I know he's going to make me say it.

"Bastard." I mutter underneath my breath but I have a feeling he heard.

"Bitch.'' He snarls then captivates my lips with his aggressively and his hands are underneath my breasts. I open my mouth to him willingly and we both release our lust and anger into one intense, passionate kiss. My nipples are hard and I'm incredibly wet.

His erection is digging into my throbbing pussy and he grinds himself on to me. My hips buck into his on instinct and I move up and down grinding his hard on into me because I _need_ it. I don't what he does as long as he touches me. I am craving his touch so I wrap my arms around his neck and he shoves his tongue into my mouth trying to fight my tongue off.

But I'm not giving up.

Our tongues are battling each other and I love it.

"I want you." I finally say when he pulls apart when air becomes a necessity.

"I need you Daren." I say in a breathy moan and impossibly his eyes darken a shade more. His hands slide up to pinch my nipples roughly and I moan loudly. I don't even recognize my voice anymore. He keeps pinching and twisting my nipples they are throbbing right now.

His hands palm my breasts roughly and he squeezes them together emitting a large grunt from my mouth. I can feel his smirk even though my eyes are closed. He leans done to kiss the swells of my tits and he digs his fingers into them. I feel like I'm going to explode from all the pleasure I feel. I suddenly wonder if you can die from feeling so good?

He leans down and pinches my nipples once more before his mouth covers up my puckered and hard nipples. He begins sucking them over the soft fabric of my dress. His mouth is hot and wet against my nipples and the damp cloth is sticking to them. He begins sucking hard and I cry out his name and moan.

"Fuck...Daren!" I hiss when he sink his teeth into my nipple, enough to send me over the edge but not to hurt me.

He pulls away and his eyes are full of hunger. I kiss him feverishly and I hear screams.

"What the fuck?" I pull away to hear it better while Daren latches his mouth onto my neck.

"Shai." I hear Sheridan's voice echoing through out the parking lot.

"Daren?" Avan bellows.

Daren and I share a look and he grabs my hand and we run together to the far end of the alleyway. I start to giggle at how absurd and hysterical this situation is and Daren chuckles along with me. We crouch behind the dumpster and I wrap my arms around Daren's neck and his hands land on my waist pulling me into his warm body. I snuggle into him trying to ignore the raunchy scent of the trash. He plants a kiss into my hair and I sigh in comfort.

One second ago we were ready fuck each other against the wall and now we are cuddling behind a trash can.

_Life is weird..._

"What do we do now?" I whisper to my voice muffling into his chiseled chest.

He looks around and then answers my question. "We can turn around the corner from here and get into the car, without them seeing us. I'll text Avan." He says and pulls away from me. I immediately miss the warmth and comfort his body provided me.

He pulled out his phone and typed in a quick message to Avan and pulled me back into his arms. After a quick kiss to my forehead he grabbed my and our fingers interlocked. He looked at me and winked and I hoped the night was dark enough to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up my neck.

We finished walking in the alleyway and he turns to the right and we are in the parking lot again. I can't see Sheridan, Avan, or Liam and...Harlot. We quickly find Daren's car and sneak into it.

I let out a whoosh of air as we are seated in the car. For a few minutes we just sit there in silence. It wasn't awkward silence...it was comfortable silence. I loved how even Daren's presence comforted me. I turned to face Daren but was met with a welcomed surprise.

As soon as I turned his lips crashed to mine and I opened my mouth in shock and he dove his tongue into my mouth. He pulled apart and both of us were breathing heavily.

"I wasn't finished." He stated simply and I knew he was referring to what happened in the dim lit alleyway.

I smirk and crawl over to Daren to straddle his lap. He groans with his head thrown back as I wiggle my behind on his crotch to adjust sitting on him. I can't help but smirk like a smug bitch when I see the crystal clear and pure unadulterated _want_ in Daren's eyes. His hands gripped my hips and and relaxed under his grip. I was sure he could feel how wet I was since my core was right on his prominent boner. I shifted again on him and he growled.

"You killing me." He said in a velvety tone that was thick and laced with want.

"You'll die a happy man." I responded and kissed his jaw.

Suddenly I remembered the challenge Daren had put me up to a week ago at the beach.

"What about that little bet you made with me?"I confronted him, determined to show him that he can't just challenge me then just come and try to seduce me.

Even though that's what he exactly did.

"Fuck that." He grunted leaning towards me in an attempt to kiss me but I turned and his lips landed on my cheek. I rubbed my lips together happy I had just applied lip balm or else my lips would be smeared with a pasty and badly pigmented lip stick from _Sephora_.

I thank God for small blessings.

"We can always play the hard way." He said and I remember that it was one of the first things he said to me while we met. The memory was still fresh in my mind. I can practically smell that night and how Daren would have fucked me if Molly didn't decide to go all parental on me like she totally new me and was there for me in my childhood. I remembered how much of a slut she had been and a total bitch deciding that I was a burden. I forced the tears that welled up in my eyes to go back down.

But of course the big, fat, betrayer tears rolled down my cheeks.

Daren obviously noticed because his voice suddenly became anxious as he pulled me towards him to snuggle in his chest.

"Baby, what's wrong...did I do something?" He asked nervously.

I shot up from his arms and shook my head no...since I couldn't speak. The tears flowed freely down my face.

_Tears are _so_ sexy..._

I ignored my inner bitch and found the strength to speak.

"No...it's...complicated." I sniffled. I snuck into his arms again and sigh into the warmth and comfort they provided me.

"Tell me." Me he whispered, but I knew it was a request not a demand.

"It is just that...Molly...my mother," I told him reluctantly, "...she's just has caused alot of problems in my life." I started telling him and the tears had grown and I'm surprised we didn't drown in my grief. He didn't interrupt and he didn't speak. He just listened.

I realized that is what I wanted.

For someone to just _listen_.

"She was never there." I said referring to Molly. It's true. She was never there. Not even in the most important moments of my life. Not at any of my graduations or Parent-Teacher conferences. It was mostly Victoria or maybe if I were luck...Dad. But Dad would bring Cindy and Victoria would bring her boyfriend. They'd be so engrossed in each other it made me feel like a burden.

Molly never made any attempt to hide her feelings about me. I can remember everything.

How her brown eyes were fueled with fire and how bloodshot they were from all her consumed alcohol. Her bright, carrot colored her would be messed up from her previous rendezvous with some hobo. Her bright fuchsia lip stick would be smeared and how she would be smoking pot.

"You." She would spit out at me her eyes menacing.

"You the reason for all the problems in my life." I remembered how I clutched my stuffed animals that were practically rags...when she spoke to me like that. She made me so afraid. She smacked my upside on my head and even though it didn't cause much pain, the pain in my heart it caused was unforgettable.

"Piece of shit." She would mutter.

"Baby, don't cry...It's okay.'' He said in an attempt to comfort me. It worked surprisingly. When I was his arms...everything seemed to be okay. His arms created soothing circles across my back and I snuggled closer into him hoping I didn't suffocate him. I sniffed in his scent. He smelled of mint, cinnamon and just...Daren.

"Babe...I should tell you something too." He whispered and his voice came out strangled. I shot out of his arms again ready to provide him the same comfort he supplied me with.

But even I didn't know what he had to go through.

His eyes watered as he told me...about his dark past.

The abuse.

The rape.

The bastard he called his father.

The darkness washed over us as he confessed his childhood to me. I pulled him into a hug mirroring his words from before. We were to messed up people with screwed up lives but I knew that moment that everything would work out in the end.

**Daren POV **

I don't know how she made it so easy.

Shailene.

She made it so damn easy to spill my past to her. I told her mine not out of obligation since she had confessed to her past minutes before. I told her because I wanted her to know. I had only told Avan and that was years after our friendship.

It's still so scary that I remember even the deepest, darkest, fucking things over the course of the years. The way he'd leave my mother...Nora, naked and broken with no amount of dignity spare on the kitchen floor after he was done fucking her. She would cry and cry and would find her release in alcohol and drugs. I was small but not to young to not understand. I sit there in the corner to refrain from bawling my eyes out.

Because real men didn't cry.

That is a lesson I would never forget.

I remember my dark moments as a selfish player in high school. I remember how Margaret and Shakur never gave up on me.

They never gave up when I stole the entire condom supply from the counselor's office. They still never gave up when they found out I had managed to fuck the priest's daughter. She didn't look so pure down on her knees now, did she. They never gave up when I found sex as the only comfort in my life. And maybe I don't want to admit but I probably still find sex as the only comfort.

But I'm trying.

It's taken years for me to get over that shit!

Fuck...I'm still trying to get over it. Nightmares and traumas aren't a new subject for me.

It took months for my therapist to break though my barriers and months until my foster parents (not that I considered them foster anymore) Margaret and Shakur to finally understand the scars I had. The permanent bruises in my heart.

But with Shailene fucking three weeks and she knew my deepest and darkest secrets and the dangerous and raunchy past I had.

We both clung onto each other for what seemed like forever.

It could have been minutes.

It could have hours.

But for us time was limitless.

Suddenly, Shailene pulled apart and wiped her face. Even after crying she was so utterly beautiful. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Shh." I soothed her. "It's okay."

"You know when you are not being an asshole you are actually kind of sweet." She jokes and a notice a blush takes over her elegant features.

I wonder how far her blush actually goes.

I smirk. "We can't have that now can we." I respond and begin to kiss her neck. I run my tongue over the bite marks I have made but I don't regret them. I want the whole world to know that she is mine. I on instinct bite gently on the soft flesh of her neck as she moans and whimpers from my touch.

Only I can get her to feel this way.

I knew I would have to stop soon, because we were definitely not having sex in my car. That was a complete no-no. I pulled away from her jawline and whispered.

"We have to get back to campus. We have classes tomorrow." Fantasy was great but reality didn't hide forever. She bit her lip and blushed profoundly as if she had just remembered what I had said. I smirked at her cute and adorable yet so fucking sexy reactions. It's amazing how once second we are ready to fuck each other's brains out and the next we are crying at remembering our past and then we are bantering playfully.

But that is just us.

* * *

**Shailene POV**

Last night came back with a rush as I gripped the bridge of my nose. I remembered Daren dropping us off at campus. Sheridan was already asleep bu I know she would find the time to quiz me on my night, since Avan would have obviously told her. I remembered Liam and I made a mental note to remind him we were nothing serious. I don't how I will be able to say that without sounding like I totally used him to make Daren jealous.

Which is exactly what I did.

I feel mean and sort of like a bully...which is crazy because I didn't cause anyone harm. It's just that the feeling of using Liam is eating me alive. I'm not a person that deals with guilt so easily and it's actually one of my flaws. I'm also a terrible liar but I can be pretty persuasive if I want to.

I really don't know where we stand. But more importantly where do I want us to stand? And what about Daren?

I shake away the thoughts and think about last night when Daren dropped me off. He's amazing really. I could see how much he wanted me and how much I wanted him but he wouldn't even force me. I gave him my number and he gave me mine so we could call and text whenever we wanted to.

I quickly hurry and jump into the shower using my Victoria's Secret Pure Seduction body wash. I have no time to wash my h because of Sheridan persisting for the details on last night so I just use my TRESemmé dry shampoo. I quickly hop out and wear my coral colored Heatwave high low skirt and a mint green short sleeved crop top. I wear a pair of my plain back Mar Jane wedges I had splurged on a few months ago. I shove my books and assignments into my cream colored tote bag.

I don't have much time for a lot of makeup so I just apply some concealer, mascara and my cherry lip stain. I throw my hair back and comb out all the tangles and leave it down. It's still a little wavy from yesterday's fishtail braid but it looks natural...not like I have put a billion products in it.

I wear a pair of turquoise hoop earrings and my arm candy consists of my Skull, Heart & Cross Bracelet from Charlotte Russe and SourPuss Limited Edition Red Rose Ring. Sheridan also seems ready and we both throw each other a quick smile before we rush out the door.

I wonder what today holds.

**Daren POV **

I run a nervous hand through my disheveled hair. I am actually kind of worried about Maria. I don't want her to take our date so seriously. Speaking of dates I hope Shai tells Liam to back the fuck off, or else I will tell him for her. An involuntary growl escapes my lips.

_Mine..._

Last nights memories come crashing down om me as I'm trying focus in my Economy Class. I hope Shailene isn't freaked out with my possessive behavior. But I can't help it. When I see someone with I loose my control and I seem to malfunction.

I hurry to the cafeteria and I see Sheridan and Avan with...Francia.

_Gulp... _

i sit down and Francia immediately scoots over to me and I want to tell her to back the fuck off. I try to pry myself away from the grip she has on my forearms. She won't let go though.

_Maybe fake nails do have a purpose..._

I see Shailene coming and I notice how her eyes zero in on the grip Francia has on me. I smirk to know I have her feeling the same way she made me feel last night. She rolls her eyes at me but I notice a smile is tugging at her lips. I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion before I notice Liam coming to sit with us and I swear everyone at the table rolls their eyes.

What does Shailene see in him anyway?

I scowl at his face that looks constipated. He sits next to Shailene who sits next to me trying to stifle a giggle at the pissed off look on my face. It gets me even more pissed off.

"Sooo..." Avan says while taking a huge bite into his BLT (bacon, lettuce, tomato) sandwich. Francia keeps shooting Shailene death glares while keeping her fingers clawed into my skin. I can tell she is trying to ignore but the look on her face says she is really pissed off now. She takes out a crumpled ten dollar bill out of her bag and looks at Sheridan.

"I'm going to buy lunch at _Talk of the Town_. Coming?" I know she is talking about the restaurant she is working at. I swear to God, looking so incredibly sexy in a waitress uniform should be against the law.

"Nah. I'm good." Sheridan says with an apologetic look in her eyes. Shailene grimaces and I decide to pipe up.

"I'll go with you." I get up off the table and ignore Francia's glances of disapproval and hate. I just want to get the fuck away from her right now, it's not even funny! Her clingy-ness and bitchy-ness really get on my nerves. And it's totally different when it comes to Shai. I love that fiery look in her eyes and how sexy she looks when she is pissed. It is a complete turn-on.

Am I a masochist for thinking that?

Whatever.

Shailene smiles...genuinely and follows me out the door. We both seem to breath a sigh of relief.

"Sooo..." I mirror Avan's words when I try to make small talk with Shailene. I don't know if are really together...or even if she wants to be together. What she wants is what matters the most. But I can't deny the desire I have for her. It kind of scares the shit out of me.

It's a feeling that is unknown to me. Kind of like a stranger in you house. But I can't deny these unknown feelings. It's like they'll cause a flame if I deny them. I really want to ask Shailene out...but I have a lot going on and maybe Shailene won't say yes. And since I'm an arrogant son of a bitch that can't take no for answer...

Margaret had just gotten into an accident and I'm just so worried. I even offered to drive out to Port Angeles to visit her but they want me to stay focused on my education. How am I supposed to stay focused if all I can think about is them? I can't even begin to think how Sanjay Shakur is taking all of this. I worry about him too. I don't what I'd do if something happened to Margaret. She's like a mother to me...Scratch that.

She _is_ my mother.

The mother I never had.

All my life love has been a dirty word. It's like Voldemort The-one-that-shall-not-be-named. I know I'm not capable of it and I know people aren't capable of loving me. I am a messed up kid with a messed up life. I can offer anyone I good time but love is a dangerous concept. In high school I had a slogan for all the girls I fucked with.

_In before the sunset and out before the sunrises..._

To this day I feel guilty about it. But it seemed the only way I could express my emotions was through sex.

It still does seem that way.

We enter the restaurant quietly and sit down at a table. It's kind of like a date...except it really isn't because it's just me coming to buy lunch with Shailene.

Francia and Maria have been really getting on my nerves. Last night maria kept me up for two hours sending me stupid text messages with meaningless words. Francia won't pipe the fuck down. It's crazy that I have all these girls drooling over me (I wasn't lying when I said arrogant) but in reality I wan't the girl I don't think I can have.

Shailene.

**Shailene POV **

We take a seat quietly and Linda comes over to take our orders.

"I'll have a Turkey and Swiss cheese." I say remembering the relishing taste of my new favorite sandwich.

"I'll have a Roast Beef." Daren says.

Before leaving Linda says to me, " Sweety, how'd you manage to get one hot piece of man?" She leaves winking.

I wonder if it's possible to die from blushing and I can almost feel Daren's smirk.

_Damn those soft, pink lips..._

I suddenly remember something I had wanted to approach Daren about but had forgotten.

"Daren...you didn't tell me about your new tattoos." I exclaim.

Impossibly...his smirk gets wider.

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that! I also hope it was long enough! _

**_Please review and give me suggestions for the next chapters because I will seriously need them! Can I get 10-20 reviews please!_**

_I hope you guys like Daren's sexy possessive side! Because it makes me want to lick his jaw! I swear it's literally jaw porn! Okay enough about em and my sexual fantasies! _

_A lot of people have been PM-ing me about when they'll have sex. _

_Patience children!_

_I promise it'll be soon enough and even if they the wait is a little long...it'll be worth it in the end!_

___I see you guys soon, with what I hope to be another mind blowing chapter!_


	11. Want - The End

_Read and Review please!_

_I was staring to feel extremely guilty at having to end my prized possession n this form so I decided I would go ahead and bite it in the butt! (Not literally!) I wanted to fix this last chapter so...here it is! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Happy girls are the prettiest!**

**~Audrey Hepburn**

* * *

I needed to sort matters out with Daren today. It had been a week since both of our filed attempts at dates. We both knew this was like sort of a sick and twisted game we played...to see which of one of us would break and cave into our desires at first.

After much contemplation on my choices...which weren't many I decided to head to his dorm. I pulled on my ratty, old and over sized Angry Birds hoodie that practically fell to my knees and some black leggings and golden flats.

_No need to look fancy when discussing relationship matters..._

I headed down the hall quietly, nervous and drowning in the anxiety. I remembered the last time I had come to his dorm claiming I just wanted to be friends. But, he proved my clarifications wrong. I knew I couldn't deny my feelings or attraction for him any longer..,no matter the complications it would cause.

Because I could think of a million and one reasons why I should keep away from him.

But I could also think of a million and _two_ reasons why I should be near him...

_I guess the majority wins..._

"Come in." Daren said when I knocked timidly at the door of his dorm hoping it was him and not his room mate. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Daren was sitting lazily at his desk and it looked like he was studying. He looked so frickin' adorable when his head was buried in some weird ass economy textbook.

I didn't have classes until three in the afternoon and decided this morning would be the perfect time since, I had already discussed friendship with Liam. I had clarified to him that we were only friends and as much as I saw him nod to me I knew he wouldn't stop trying with the hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"We need to talk." I said not bothering to sit down or waste our time with awkward greetings.

"What no hello?" He joked getting up of his chair to come near me.

"How are we going to pull this off?" I asked getting straight to the subject with a frustrated sigh, because honestly I didn't how we were going to pull a relationship off with everything we had going on. Daren had talked to me a few days ago about his injured mother and my heart went out to him.

"I don't know." He answered after five minutes of silence that felt like five years.

_I didn't know either..._

There was Liam, Maria, Francia, Molly...It frustrated me to think how many obstacles we were going to have to face.

Molly would never allow me to get into a serious relationship and would claim that I had responsibilities at home. But I was over eighteen. I didn't need to listen to her useless pleas and cries about how pathetic her life was...because I didn't give a shit...no matter how true she was.

Liam, Maria were like our scapegoats...as much as I hated to mention it.

_Truth is always bitter..._

Francia and Ken were just like clingy exes that always showed up annoyingly. I didn't know what to do about them either. Ken hadn't gone of my back with his not so subtle pleas of wanting to get back together.

It was really starting to piss me off.

"But I do know," He said and took my hand. "I do know that I want to give us a chance and be with you...because there might be no tomorrow." He said so sincerely and compassionately I think my heart swelled triple it's size.

The gaze in his eyes was so soft yet had a passionate edge to it that made me want to pounce on him. I gulped and and tried to slow down my thoughts and breathing rate as my clitoris pulsed with sudden desire.

I _really_ wanted him.

I had no idea why we waited so long.

"Me too." I found myself saying. "Me too."

"I know it's going to be okay." He said pulling me in for a slow and sensual kiss. His lips move languidly with mine and as his hands grabbed my hips roughly slamming me into his body, his tongue pushed deeper into me. We both moaned in unison at the contact. I wrapped my airs around his neck and ran my fingers into his hair, scavenging into his luscious dark brown locks.

I was ready.

For everything.

That came with being with him.

I groaned loudly as he rotated his hips against mine and I gasped in shock when I felt he evidence of his want hard and poking me above my...um...lower region.

He grunted as I swirled my tongue in his mouth and slightly licked the corner of his mouth.

He pushed me aggressively down on what I hoped was his bed no his room mates. His hands flew at me, fumbling with the offending piece of cloth that was getting in the way of much needed contact.

I clawed ferociously at his shoulders, desperate for any sort of contact, between his skin and mine. I had never wanted anything so much in my life...the sensation was crazy. I was so incredibly wet with want.

"What do you want?" He was going to me make me say it. His face moved down to my neck where he slowly and tortuously licked at my sensitive skin.

"I want..." I whispered breathlessly, as I removed his top from him ferociously. I groaned as I stared at his perfect and sinful body. His abs were tight across his skin and I saw a splattering of hair around his navel as if guiding me to the Holy Grail.

"What?" He questioned. His hands were skimming across my breasts and I moaned from the pleasure of his scorching touch.

"You." That one word was all he needed to slam his mouth on mine hungrily. I kissed back with of not more, equal passion and want...no...need.

Because I _needed_ him.

I suddenly heard the door open and a shock gasp fall from some one. Daren and I both turned our heads looking at a very flushed boy with curly hair and wide eyes when he quickly scurried away mumbling an apology.

Daren smirked at me.

I would have to be mortified later...for now I have much important things to do.

"Where were we?" Daren questioned huskily.

"Right about...here." I whispered crushing my mouth to his.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my slightly improved ending at this story!_

**_Reviews are welcome and thank you all for your support!_**

_I love you bitches! _


End file.
